A New Mind
by Mechan Anical
Summary: Sequel to story: 6 for 6. Why? This simple question is three letters that spans to an infinite amount of possibilities. A complex answer could bring the question up over and over due to an answer, and, frankly, when asked too many times, gets pretty annoying. With every step taken, a new reality awakens, and with every door opened, a new threat can appear. This is how we move on.
1. A New Mind, A New Life

A click was heard swiftly as it's sound was interrupted with a blast. Rain poured down on the grass and stones. A crackle was heard erupting through the air. A boy, the age of 13, stood on the blades of grass that soaked in the rain. He held a revolver pistol. He then dropped it. He stared at the grave stones. There were 5. every single one held the title of "Hero" and a name put under it. The boy was alone, or so he thought. He spoke, as if the bodies that lie six feet below would hear.

"Alek. Jonah. Trent, or 'Beef''. Dominic. Xavier. I never meant it to be this way. It was my fault. It's always going to be my fault. You all died fighting for me and the others. It should have been me,"

That boy was me. My name is Cooper G. Burton. I used to live in America. Now I live somewhere many would call paradise. Paradise isn't a place. It's a state of mind. I however hold the guilt of being responsible for death. I'll always be guilty. So while sanity slowly walks away I'm left at the grave to rot as I wait and hope for my own death where I will head to my rightful place in hell.

But while the door closes behind you, with enough strength maybe you can open the one ahead of you. To live life takes strength, courage, and a strong will to live. It's easy to die. One bullet is all it takes. One slice of the neck, the tying of a knot and the kick of a stool, or a chair. It's hard to live. Challenge after challenge appears and you must cross said bridge the way you think is best. Some people never learn how to adapt, others do. I don't know how to adapt to this. I've dealt with death before, but never with it's blood on my hand.

I stare at the graves. I then feel pressure on my right shoulder. A hoof. It had golden plating around it along with pure white fur.

I said I used to live in America. Now I live somewhere completely different. A place where peace fills the land. But never will peace stay forever. The idea of peace is impossible. There will always be hatred in the mind somewhere. Hiding if not appearing. But, someday all hell must break loose. That is the day that hell must find a new host land, when itself is too full or is of no use. When hell freezes over.

But, possibility is just a mindset that can be overcome by sheer strength of will. Where there is a will, there is a way. Mostly, the way of the will is the path less taken. We know it is what will be better in the future but are too lazy to care. We try to find the easy way out, when we must train for what is hard. It's too bad I learned that lesson too late.

It had been 4 months since the elements of harmony defeated the nightmare. My brother joined her in death, but departed as he floated to heaven.

I hope.

He has his own grave elsewhere filled with air. His body is gone now.

I turn my head to see Princess Celestia. Her mane didn't flow in the rain. It slumped down. She asked me to follow her. I took a look to the graves. I said goodbye and followed the princess through the rain. We ended up entering the Everfree forest.

We walked deep past the forest brush until we entered an opening. There was beautiful grass that was cut to perfection. It was an exact circle cut out of the forest the rain stopped as we entered. A hole was in the clouds and a stairway to heaven shone into it.

She told me she was going to give me a proposition. I could accept and take the easy way out, as I was naive, or I could keep losing my sanity and fill with guilt every morning my eyes open.

She said I could have a new life. She would performing a ritual. She would play god and take back the souls of my friends.

"You will not feel this way anymore. I will turn you and your friends to ponies alike. I will give you a new mind. You will live in peace again," she claimed. I didn't need to ask how. Magic, of course. I did have a question, though.

"Why," I asked. She gave a sympathetic look to me.

"Does it need to be explained," she counter questioned. She was right, though. "What do you think,"

It took me no longer than a minute to answer. What did I answer? Does it need to be explained? Well, lets just say at this point I'm a lazy ass, and the easier rode was too good to pass up.

For those of you who don't understand, I am basically reborn. Celestia will replace my body and memory with a new one same as my friends.

"What about everypony else? Won't they remember me," I asked.

"I have the strongest magic in equestria. Their minds are just as easy if not easier to manipulate than your own, young one. You will never know of humans, and neither will anypony but me, Luna, Cadence and Twilight's brother, Shining armor. No worries for you anymore. Just peace," she answered. "Oh, and you and your friends will be nothing alike what they were as humans. They will have new experiences.

"Please, make my life happy," I begged. She nodded. She then put her horn up in the air. It radiated red coloring in the shape of a ball balanced on the tip of her horn. It released and flew out. That was when my whole life took a new turn.

After the adventure of defeating evil, I turned into a new being all together. Memory erased and changed, body formed into a new one, and life all together opened a new door.

And there we go.

A New Mind.


	2. The second introduction

**Don't expect much from this story in terms of updates, audience. Sorry, but I really am a lazy ass. I'm not gonna lie. I lye in bed in the morning half an hour after I'm told to get up. Anyway, I'm glad to be doing this story. Listen to Styx and REO Speedwagon while writing? I like to cal it an epic win. So, to those who took the couple of seconds to review, I thank you.**

**FireBreath5150: I shall supply thine 5 speaking bucks that tell you to love my story! Thank you, means a lot and I hope I can make it as lovely as I can.**

**ShiningShadow1965: Yes, I hope the sequel is to you liking. New ponies in new forms shall arrive at times!**

**Now I can only hope you all enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I also hope to those who read this that a review is something you have in mind.**

**From this point on it is in the POV of Cooper's OC. Don't be confused! If you are, PM me or review the question and I shall help you out as soon as I can. BTW you won't guess who cooper's dead friends are cause they have completely different personalities. So don't even try. Or do, if you want. I don't control you.**

I walked down the dirt path. I finally was able to be free. Free from my career, of course. I was a traveler for many years. From the age of. . . 6, I think. My memory is kinda fuzzy.

I never gave too much thought to where I would retire to. I've seen the world. From manehatten, to Lunadon. Every place full of greatness in my book. I thought for one moment I might like the big city. I decided against it. I wanted peaceful. Where no adventures stood. Just nice ponies to become friends. That place was a place I visited back when I was just a little pony. Ponyville.

I really wasn't up to date with ponyville, but I bought a home and I'm going to retire to my dream job: A Pub.

I need to think a lot of things out for this job, but I'm up to the test. I've made quite a large amount of bits in my day. My new home doubles as a pub and has an upper floor for my home. All there will be there is a bed, a pillow and a blanket. Also some shelves, and other furniture. I sniff in the fresh air of the town ahead on the horizon as I pass a white picket fence. I see many apple trees from the all famous sweet apple orchard. I saw a puddle of water in a small hole in the ground. I decided to use it as a mirror. Might as well look good when I enter ponyville.

I look to see my vibrant deep blue eyes stare back at me. My long red and black hair have given me many titles of being an emo over the years. Rumors that my hair is completely black like my body and wings, but I'd cut myself enough that it was stained. What I carried on my back? A saddle bag full of food water, and one knife. That knife is what kept me going. That and the viola strapped on my back. It matched my cutie mark. Really, I thought my cutie mark would have been for my singing voice, but my passion lies in both singing and orchestrated music.

One thing that did excite me the most in ponyville was the rumor that the elements of harmony were here. The lost element of magic was found her. It was a legendary town. But this isn't it at all. I also heard that there was a lot of cool stuff here. The famous Octavia lives here, the famous Rainbow dash who performed the sonic rainboom, and Pinkie pie's parties! I remember when she had that one party I could hear from. . . I think los Pegasus!

So yeah, I would have to deal with a lot of partying here, but after that, I just live in a nice, peaceful town.

Although I am excited to meet the six elements of harmony, it was never told to me who they were specifically. Only that they live here. There were two earth ponies, two unicorns, and two Pegasus.

I then looked away from the puddle. I didn't need to groom myself at all. I went on towards ponyville.

**Review, please! I long for your feedback!**


	3. Entering Ponyville

**Le bold words! Sorry, le spy is in my head lately. Lots of TF2, YEA! Anyway, yea some people commented. Go People! Comment!**

**ShiningShadow1965: thank you!**

**FireBreath5150: Yes, there is indeed a las Pegasus. It is awesome! Thanks for the review.**

**Ok, so these two are the only reviewers. I hope you will decide to review. I know thou art better than that. Well, nothing else needed. Go on then, read!**

I casually walked past the farm, tree after tree, picket after picket, by and by. I slowly thought about what I would do while here. Meet the elements are on the "Must do" list, along with party with pinkie. I wonder what friends I'll make. . . and what enemies. I always make enemies. I came to the fact that where there is good there will be bad. It is just a never ending battle between the two, that I don't want a part to be of.

I came up to an opening in the fence and trees. I looked up a pathway of dirt lined with apple trees to see a huge red barn. A sign read above the entrance, "Sweet Apple Acres" I stared at it. Maybe I should get some apples. . . no, later. Now, I need to get to my house. I kept walking.

. . .

I entered the bustling town. Ponies alike roamed, going about many a task for themselves. I passed stands of fruits and vegetables. Breads and beans. Cheese and other dairy products. One stand that caught my attention was full of apples. Green apples, red apples, even yellow apples. They were all vibrant colored. They looked succulent and juicy. I walked up to the stand. It held a sign up above the cart that read: The best apples in Equestria!

Now, wherever I have traveled, about every thing claims to be the best, so I try it. This will be the same situation.

Behind the stand stood an orange pony with blonde hair. She had freckles and her mane and tail were in pony tails. She had a key feature: A Stetson cowpony hat. Beside her stood what looked to be her daughter. She was yellow with a bright red mane and tail with a giant bow in her mane.

Once I made it to the stand, the smaller one came up to me.

"Hi! My names Applebloom! Would you like to buy some apples?" she asked with excitement.

"Well, yes actually. I was coming to buy some apples! How much fo-" I was interrupted by applebloom.

"Ya! My first sale! Did ya see it, AJ? Ohh! How many apples do ya want? Five? Twelve? Twenty? Ohh! I bet you want one hundred apples!" she exclaimed. Now, I meant to only buy one to try, but there were those huge eyes staring at me from the little applebloom. I guess a little more could be alright.

"Uh. . . I'll take one dozen," I said. Her eyes somehow widened more. I went and picked out twelve of the ripest apples I could find. I looked to the larger orange pony. She was looking strait at me when I looked to her.

"Well, i'll be! You have an eye for the nice ones! Mah names applejack. I'm not sure if I've seen you around town!" she exclaimed. Applebloom went on to some other pony folk, probably trying to get 'sales.'

"Well, I'm kinda new to the town. I was here a while ago. I came here to retire," I said.

"why, ya'll better tell me all about it. But. . . not now. Don't wanna hold up business. Work hours end at five. I live down at sweet apple acres with granny smith, applebloom here, and my brother big macintosh," she said.

"I'll make sure to drop by! Oh, how much are the apples?" I asked.

"Twenty bits a dozen," I then handed her the money. I put them in my pouch and started to head off. As I turned around, she called out to me.

"Hey! Wait up! I never caught yer name," she exclaimed. I looked to her.

"The names Night Waves. You can just call me Night," I told her. She nodded. I turned back around and started heading to the town square.

. . .

"You'll need go ask the librarian, Twilight Sparkle. She lives in the giant tree house down to the left," the grey haired pony I found out was the mayor told me. "You cannot miss it,"

"Thank you, mayor mare. But, since when is it the librarians job to know about properties?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It's always been a job for the librarian here," she said. I nodded, and headed off from the town square to the giant tree house. I'm guessing the librarian knows a lot about the town, so maybe I can get a lot of information from her.

. . .

I walked up to front door of the gigantic tree house. Wait. . . tree _house._ Does that mean someone lives here? Should I knock? But. . . it's a library. You're not supposed to knock at a library, right? Oh well, I guess I could just waltz on in.

so, I just waltz right in. I then took note of the largest library I have ever come across. The oak shelves range across the walls of the tree, leaving no space open. I then noticed that there was another room that too had shelf after shelf of books. This could last for lifetimes! I wonder if this Twilight Sparkle has any good reads for me.

"Hello?" I heard a young colts voice ask from behind. I turn, and to my surprise, see what I believe to be a baby dragon. He was green and purple scaled.

"Oh, hello. Is Twilight Sparkle here?" I asked. He gave me a glare.

"Oh, I bet you'd like to know, wouldn't you?" I gave a confused look.

"Excuse me?" I ask. I began to become slightly offended.

"You're new here, right? And if you're new, I can't trust you," a purple unicorn with violet and pink mane and tail striped entered the room and trotted right behind the dragon.. She had deep purple eyes. She glared down at the dragon. He continued. "Just don't try anything on Twilight. She doesn't want any business with new pony folk," I smiled. Oh, little naïve overprotective dragon. I shook my head.

"Hello spike, who is this?" she asked. He turned to see the unicorn. He got an embarrassed look and blushed.

"Oh, hi Twilight! Whats up?" she glared more.

"Why don't you tell me?" she asked. He looked around. She then shook her head. "Say your sorry, spike," he looked down. He then turned back to me.

"Sorry, bro. Are we cool?" he asked. I gave a look as if thinking about it. I grabbed a smile and answered.

"Ya, we're cool," I said. This relieved him. I then looked to the purple unicorn. "So, I presume you are the famed Twilight Sparkle I've heard of?" I ask. She gave a surprised look.

"Famed?" she asked. I laughed.

"No, I just said that. Anyway, are you or are you not twilight?" I ask.

"Yes, in fact I am! What can I help you with?" she asked. I looked around.

"Well, I'm new here in ponyville, if you couldn't tell. I am moving here to retire, and I need to know where my property is," I said.

"Oh! Well, just come with me and we'll get it all figured out!" she said. With that, I entered the other room after her.

We looked through a ton of maps looking for my house. Turns out it was a house on West ManeStreet.

"So, you're retiring? What did you do?" she asked. Spike had also entered the room and started helping. Turns out he's her number one assistant. Pretty proud about it too.

"I was a traveler. I started at such a young age. I got to see the world, I got to work at many jobs, and I had the time of my life," I answered.

"Really? That sounds great! How young did you begin traveling?" she asked.

I thought. Then, I remembered after such a long time of forgetting, the reason I started. Should I tell her now, or is it too personal. I might start crying! Man, that'd be embarrassing.

"uh, like, I think six," I answered. Both Spike and Twilight dropped what they were doing and stared at me. I looked between them. "It's kind of a touchy subject," I informed. Twilight nodded.

We went back to work, and didn't speak about it anymore. It's a good think they know how to respect privacy.

. . .

after a couple of hours of working, I finally got everything I needed settled so that I could live in my new house. I was at the library door. I walked out. Twilight and Spike came to see me off from their home. Before we said goodbye, I had to tell them one thing.

"Wait!" they stopped. "There's one think I need to tell you before I leave," they looked between each other. "Ponies have been known to complain about something people think I have known as 'Anger Issues.'"

**You know the drill! Spread the drill of moi story, and review like no bitches budiness! Tell me how you like it!**


	4. I meet an old friend

**Hey, again. Yeah, I know I have been updating quite quickly, haven't I? Well, I hope to keep up the streak. It's hard today to get it up cause my peaceful writing spot has been overcome with blasting dubstep. My bro hooked up his laptop full of balloon party and that stuff to the stereo system. I had to relocate! Lets hope I can get it up!**

**FireBreath5150: Yes, TF2 is indeed fun. I'm trying to do this subtle, but it's not my best spot for writing. Thank you.**

**ShiningShadow1965: Thank you! Yes, his anger will be fun to write!**

**On to le story!**

I stood outside of the house that was to occupy me until. . . well, I truly don't know when. I might move again, or I might die. Anyway, it's where I'll live.

This place was understated when the dealers told me it was perfect for a pub. It might just be pub heaven! At least, from the outside.

It had a nice look if it were a winery. Vines crawled across the cracked styled bricks up the building. It was two stories high. The door was made of old styled dusty wood. It was held up by steel. It had the eye hole thing that you pull open at the eyes to see if people are outside. When I opened it, I took notice that the interior was complete of wood. It had four tables that sat around ten people a table. There also where some benches and a stage with lights above it. There were old styled candles and chandeliers around. It was set with everything a pub needed, including a wooden counter, with the exception of the alcohol.

I found another wooden door behind the desk at the far left of the pub. When I opened it, I found stairs. This must be the upstairs. I climbed the stairs until I cam to an attic. It was shaped like a triangle. I saw one bed, a table by it to set things before sleep, one window, a chest at the end of the bed and a dresser. There was another door. It probably went to the bathroom.

"Now I just need to do some business things. Like, find a name for the pub. . . and where to buy the alcohol," I told myself. I then remembered two ponies I had met here already.

"That Applejack is a fruit farmer. She probably knows some grape farmers, who know where to get wine! And that Twilight Sparkle. The mayor said she knows a lot about everything. I could probably go to her!" I exclaimed. I turned around and headed down the stairs, and out the doorway. I kicked the door closed. I then pulled out a key from my left pouch and locked it up. I put the key back. I took a minute to look at my new house. I was truly proud of it.

I turned around and met face to face with another pony. She had large blue eyes and a smile that was almost completely contagious. This pony had puffy curly hair completely Pink, along with her body. She had balloons for a cutie mark. I immediately knew who this was.

"Hello, pinkie," I said.

"Hi Night! Oh! It's been so long since I saw you last! That was what? Ten years, two hundred thirty nine days, three hours, sixteen minutes and fifty four seconds? No, now it's fifty five seconds! Fifty six, fifty seven, fifty eight. . . ," she went on. I shook my head.

"It's nice to see you again, too, pinkie. How have you been?" I asked.

"Interesting, even for me! I've had so many parties since you were gone and now I can have a welcome back to ponyville Night Waves party! Also, I've made so many friends! We've been on so many adventures together, like the ones you and I had the two weeks you were here! Like, there was this one when Twilight Sparkle came to town, and we defeated evil and I found out I was the element of harmony Laughter!" she exclaimed. My jaw dropped.

"You're an element? I want to meet the rest!"

"Sure! Follow me!" she started walking the way I came. I followed her. "So, how have you been?" she asked.

"Well, nothing was as fun as it was when I was her ten years ago. But, I've met some really cool people. I'm retiring here to ponyville. I'm going to live in the house I locked up. I'm opening a pub there," I informed.

"Cool! I'm not really one for alcohol like sarsaparilla. But I do like the apple cider! Will you have apple cider? Oh well, I'll come anyway!"

"Don't worry, I'll have apple cider. I don't know where to get any of it, though. Do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

"Of course! Haven't you met me? Of course you have! It was a while ago. I know you can try down at sweet apple acres, but they have a special time that they specifically make it, so it's super duper special! They probably know somewhere you can get some, though. They're the apple family," she answered.

"I think I met two of them today. Applejack and Applebloom," I said.

We got closer to the tree house. I then noticed that there was nopony around. Anywhere.

"Hey, how has your. . . problem been?" she asked, turning to a glum and worried look and tone.

I looked at her and returned the expression. "Not good. I tried rehab groups, but they just keep telling me I'm wrong and asks me why I'm wrong. I know I can't stay like this, but the anger just regenerates itself. Even if nothing happens that's bad, when one thing happens, I just lose it! Although, if somepony apologizes in time, I spare them," I told her.

"Oh well. Oh! I can help! I love to make people smile, so if anyone does anything wrong, I can step in before you blow your steamy totally un-beamy top!" she suggested. I smiled.

"I would like that, Pinkie," we got to the tree house. "Hey, I was already here. Like, not too long ago, even," I said. She opened the door after giggling.

"Gentlcolts first," she said. Then she snickered and it turned into a huge laugh. I couldn't help but join in. after the laugh, I got up form rolling on the ground.

"Oh, pinkie. You're my best friend!" I said. She hugged me.

"I only try to make people happy!" we stopped hugging. She opened the door to a completely dark room. She whispered a word in my ear. I think she said: "I'm glad you're back, old friend," and then the lights turned on.

**Hey guys! I actually got another chapter done today! Tell meh whutja think! I hope ya liked it! Fun Is in store here!**


	5. party hard, fight harder

**Well, i'm still not getting the reviews I would like, but it's not really my decision. I just would like to remind you all that just saying: great chapter. Took maybe five seconds. Do you really not have five seconds? I allow anonymous reviews! Just take the time, guys. I mean really, five seconds to make some dudes day. What else can you do in five seconds? I'm sure nothing too important. Unless you're defusing a bomb with five seconds left in which case you probably should not be reading this at the time. Anywho, I did get some new reviews. So, here we go.**

**Crimson Banner: Ponies? Yes, read it!**

**FireBreath5150: I'm sure you're talking about the already done aquatints with pinkie, or thought of that? Yes, I liked how I put that there. I hope you do too!**

**ShiningShadow1965: Thank you! I really don't like it too much when people ship lesbianism in stories. I don't think pinkie and Octavia will be together, but I have plans for things like shipping but not exactly.**

**Now, on to le show!**

"SURPRISE!" I heard the yelling of many a pony. After the lights flashed on, the colours of many ponies overwhelmed the library. Everypony started talking to each other. I turned to see pinkie! She still smiled wide.

"I told you I would throw you a 'welcome back to ponyville' Party!" she exclaimed. Twilight sparkle came up to us.

"Wait, a welcome _back_ to ponyville party? Night Waves was here in ponyville before? When?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes, and ten years ago!" pinkie answered. I nodded my head.

"I was a traveller, remember? I spent two weeks here in ponyville, and I had a great time with pinkie," I said. I noticed that more ponies came around me. One I recognized as applejack. Three others came up. One was white with a purple stylish mane and tale. She was an earth pony. The other two were both pegusi. One was butter yellow with bright pinkie mane and tale. She hid behind the white one. The last one was cyan with rainbow mane and tail.

"Pinkie and I had a fun adventure actually," I said. "So, who are your friends here, pinkie?" I asked.

"Everypony!" she answered.

"Ok, can you please introduce me to these three? I've already met Twilight and Applejack,"

"This is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in equestria! She's the element of harmony loyalty and loves pranks," she pointed to the rainbow maned one. "She is undeniably cool! Now, this is Rarity," she gestured to the white one. "She owns the boutique in town and makes the best cloths in equestria! She is the element of generosity! And this is fluttershy! She's really shy, but always comes around! She loves and cares for animals and is the element of harmony Kindness! AJ is the element of honesty and Twilight is the lost element of magic!" she exclaimed.

"Pinkie, did you really have to tell him our elements?" Rainbow asked.

"He wanted to know!" she said. They looked to me.

"Well, ya, I did. You're like, my hero's!" I said. I was almost completely overwhelmed with excitement. But, I was good at holding it in.

"Wow, really? That's great! Guys, we're someponies hero's!" rainbow exclaimed.

"We're not all that great," Applejack said.

"Of course you are! Twice you defeated evil! Man I hated it when discord was around. He kept making my food jump away from my mouth when I tried to eat it," I said.

They all smiled. "So, whats your cutie mark? It looks like a violin," Twilight said.

"Close," I answered. "It's a viola. The big brother of the violin. Not many know of it because the popularity being at said violin, but there is only one difference. That is that the violin has one string higher and the viola has one lower," I said. "You can play the violin if you play viola. It has the same notes except one goes a lot higher," I answer. "although, I really think it should have been my voice for a cutie mark. But. . . my mom discouraged my voice. She told me let the mares sing. She says they deserve it for taking so much, and I quote, 'shit from dead beat colts and stallions that only want to take advantage of them. You'll be the same way, night waves, you'll be the same exact way,'" I said. All six of them looked at me with sad looks.

"Is there something about your mom you'd like to get out?" Twilight asked obviously noticing the connection I had between my mom and I.

"No!" I yelled. The looked at me with scared and apologetic looks. "I mean, it will only anger me. And, I have a problem with anger. If I get the slightest bit angry, I blow up. It's happens too much," I warned.

"What was the worst incident?" Rarity asked. I felt immediate quilt.

"I don't know if I can say it," I said. They looked at me and sighed.

"Oh well," pinkie tried to change the subject. "This is a party. So, let's Par-Tay!" pinkie said. I smiled. Awkward moment averted. For now.

. . .

Well, most of the rest of the party went swimmingly! Hm, yes quite. Anywho, and what not, like I said, most of it went well. Most. The end has a different story. Like I said before, I have a temper. Even when just pushed a little, there is gonna be a problem.

I have had a nice time meeting many ponies around the party. But, when I was making small talk with a vinyl scratch, somepony comes up and interrupts us.

"So, he says to me, "I havn't eaten in days!' and he's holding and apple and chewing on something. Then he says, 'except for this. Hey, come on, I deserve something from you!' so I decide, yeah, you need a hoof sandwich! So I gave it to him!" I told vinyl. She cracked up. Just then, some brown coloured pony with ragged blue hair came up to me. He pushed me aside.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a deep tone. The party went silent as ponies started to watch. Pinkie stood between AJ, Twilight, rainbow, rarity, and fluttershy.

"Uh oh! I hope he remembers how to fight," pinkie whispered to the other five. Then a light bulb appeared over her head.

"I'm talking with vinyl. Why?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"I won't allow you speak to her! She's my mare!" and these are the ponies my mom spoke about. At least she was good for something.

"You can't own a mare! They have their rights," I said. Pinkie then intervened.

"Hey, ya know what? Lets go to the snack table, Night!" she said to me.

"You know this prick?" the brown turd asked. "Two of my women know that freak? Look at him! He's the colour of evil. Read and black. You're cutie mark is a violin? What a pussy!" he said.

"Knock it off, thunder!" rainbow dash stepped up in front of me and pinkie.

"Oh, look. Another one of my women! Man, I like you the most!" he went up to her and forcibly kissed her. Rainbows cheeks went red with embarrassment. After that, with anger. Mine did the same.

"I'm glad I'm better than you, you jerk!" she yelled. Pinkie tried to push me away, but I was gonna blow. Anger flowed through my vanes. Apparently he was now angry.

"Oh I see how it is," he went back to Rainbow dash. He pushed her onto the floor onto her back. He started stomping on ranbow dashes torso with much force. The crowd gasped as she gasped for air. I had enough I went up to him and kick him in the face. He flew back wards. His head hit the wall and he was knocked out. I went to rainbow and automatically changed to caring.

"Rainbow!" I would ask if she was ok, but obvious answer is obvious. She started coughing up blood.

"Get her to the hospital!" I yelled. A couple of nurses who where at the party did so. I turned my attention back to the guy. My anger turned from him hurting rainbow, to him hurting me. He opened his eyes and looked at me. For some reason, the elements besides rainbow stayed. I stared into his eyes, and he did so to mine.

"My first day in ponyville and you make me blow my fuse. Bad mistake. Day one, no fun. Day two, be warned. Don't mess with me unless you don't like living," I warned.

"You're just a selfish jerk. You want every mare for yourself! You're a man slut!" I kicked him in the mouth.

"You need to learn to shut your cake face, tough guy!" I said. I turned to see everypony staring at me I looked to the elements. I then, like always, felt even more quilt. I ran out the door.

**Hello again audience. I hope the story is to your liking. Please do not forget to review. It's important to me! Thank you all for reading, ART ON!**


	6. false guilt

**Hello once more! Have any of you noticed my streak? One chapter per day. Of course this can't stay forever. I have other things I must attend to. Chapter four was a close one. Anyway, my streak is strong. When school restarts: then I will probably not get a chapter per day. Ya know, homework. Also, I have karate later in the day on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. And scout meetings on Wednesday at night. So ya, I'll be busy later. That's why I decided to use shorter chapters. Also, I still need reviews. You'd think all the people who read my last story would like to read the sequel. I don't know. Just review! It makes me wanna write more!**

**FireBreath5150: There is a reason they are the COMMON douchfaggle.**

**Rainbowdashbrony: You aren't supposed to find out yet. Thanks you for le review, though!**

**ShiningShadow1965:FYI you keep, in reviews, calling him night wing when it's night waves, no biggy, though. Yes he is justified! Trouble? This is trollestia we're talking about. **

**What do yall say we get to le story?**

I sat in a white room. There was a bed, a table, and some chairs. There was mechanical equipment that I had no idea how it worked, but it wasn't my job to. I looked down at the cyan pony lying in the bed. A mask was hooded up to her face. Ya know, the ones that steady breathing. She was supposed to have bandages all over her torso, but I wasn't allowed to remove the blanket covering her. I would have gotten bored, but my mind and heart kept me feeling guilty. The longer I watched the more I felt guilty.

If I hadn't just left that thunder alone, not only would Dash stay out of trouble, but I'm sure Pinkie and vinyl have some sort of trouble now. It was dark out now. I went over to a window that stood in the wall on the other side of the room. Singing usually helps to calm my nerves.

"_No one knows what it's like to be the bad one. To be the sad one. Behind blue eyes. _

_No one knows what it's like, to be hated. To be faded, to telling only lies. _

_But my dreams, they are as empty as my conscious seems to be._

_I have hours only lonely, my love is vengeance that is never free._

_No one knows what it's like, to feel these feelings. Like I do, and I blame you._

_Know one backs back as hard on their anger. None of my pain and woe, can show through._

_But my dreams, they are as empty as my conscious seems to be._

_I have hours only lonely, my love is vengeance that is never free._

_When my hoof clenches, crack it open! Before I use it and lose my cool._

_When I smile tell me some bad news, tell me some bad news, before I laugh and look like a fool._

_And if swallow anything evil, put your hoof down my throat._

_And If I shiver, please give me a fat kid. Keep me warm, let me wear your coat._

_No one knows what it's like. To be the bad one. To be the sad one._

_Behind blue eyes,"_

I stood and kept staring out at the night sky.

"I Know what it's like," I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see the one and only, Pinkie Pie. "I'm hated by some. I try my best, but it doesn't just change cause you want it to. You need to push on through, move on, and stop caring about a pony that doesn't care about you,"

words of wisdom. "How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I'm Pinkie Pie," she answered. I nodded.

"You know, I didn't want to have to do this. The first day I get here, I almost impale some colts head. You do know it's my fault rainbow Is like this. Right?" I ask.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked. I nodded again.

"My presence just made him mad. If I wasn't there, she wouldn't have had that happen,"

"Listen, he had a few too many tonight. Drinks bring out the worst in people," she said.

"No, I bring out the worst in people," I answer. Pinkie looked at me like she was getting tired of-

"Stop. I'm tired of that attitude," yep. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything, Night. You are not the root of all problems," we waited in silence as that stirred in my head. "You saved my friend today. Ya know, no pony ever stood up to him, sober or not. That's the only reason people stared at you back there. You did something everypony never would. Well, except for dash. She joined in after you. But, she would have anyway,"

"I never did tell you about where my problems started. Why I left my home when I was six to travel,"

she just stared at me. She gave a sympathetic smile. "Not now. We still have a lot of party to get to. Don't worry, dash will be in good hoofs here," I smiled.

"How do you always know the right thing to say at the right time?" I asked. She looked at me as we started to walk out of the room.

"I'm Pinkie Pie," she said. I just laughed. We left to get back to the party.

Rainbow Dash peered open an eye. She smiled. "This'll be just like a long nap," she said. She then tried to fall asleep. She then opened her eyes. "Ugh. So bored!" she said. She then got an idea. "Hey, nurse!" she called out. A nurse peered in. "Can I have a book or two to read?"

. . .

We arrived back at the party. I would tell you what happened between the hospital and the party, but nothing happened. So, anyway, we got back. I opened the door, and everypony looked to see me and pinkie smiling. They smiled too. The first thing that happened when I got in was not me speaking with ponies at random, but that thunder came up to me. He wore a sad look.

"Hey, listen. I guess I owe you an apology. Both of you. I had a couple of drinks, and I really can't control myself when I'm like that," he said. I was too happy right now to not forgive the lump.

"I hope we can be good friends, you and I. What's your name? Thunder?" I asked.

"Yep. Thunder's the name. Oh, and I really respect you for what you did. Not only did you stand up to me, but you did so for your friends. My head'll hurt for a couple of days, but I'm glad you stopped me before I did anything I'd REALLY regret,"

vinyl came up from behind thunder. "Hey guys. Hey, I heard you got yourself a voice, Night! What'd you say to sing for us?" she asked. I smiled. I whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded. I went and picked up the mic, and she stopped the music playing. Everypony looked up to me. I spoke into the mic.

"Hey, I got myself a request to sing for you all, due to the spreading word that I had an amazing voice, which I do not doubt. So, hit it!" vinyl started the track on her dj board.

"_On the floor of pony-o-o  
Or down in Lunadon town to go, go  
With the record selection  
And the mirror's reflection  
I'm dancing with myself_

When there's no-one else in sight  
In the crowded lonely night  
Well I wait so long  
For my love vibration  
And I'm dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
Well there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
I'll be dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of mare  
But your empty eyes  
Seem to pass me by  
Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance  
_I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancing with myself_

Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
Well there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
I'll be dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of mare  
But your empty eyes  
Seem to pass me by  
Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance

_Dancing with myself  
Dancing with myself  
Dancing with myself  
Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself  
Dancing with myself  
Dancing with myself  
Dancing with myself___

If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of mare  
But your empty eyes  
Seem to pass me by  
Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance  
_I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancing with myself_

Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance,"

everypony cheered. Then, pinkie jumped above the crowd and yelled, Encore! Then, the rest of the crowd joined in. I looked to vinyl. She nodded. She put on a track. I smiled. Great song time!

_Well, shake it up baby now  
Twist and shout_

_Come on, come on, come  
Come on baby now  
Come on and work it on out_

_Well work it on out, honey  
You know you look so good  
You know you got me goin' now  
Just like I know you would_

_Well, shake it up baby now  
Twist and shout  
Come on, come on, come  
Come on baby now  
Come on and work it on out_

_You know you twist, little mare  
You know you twist so fine  
Come on and twist a little closer now  
And let me know that you're mine, woo_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Yeah, shake it up baby now  
Twist and shout  
Come on, come on, come  
Come on baby now  
Come on and work it on out_

_You know you twist, little mare  
You know you twist so fine  
Come on and twist a little closer now  
And let me know that you're mine_

_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah.  
_

Yes, the cheering after that stood for s long time. I looked around the room. The first day hadn't gone as bad as I had felt it might. I met some nice people, I found my home, and I sung like a badass.

**Please review! It is what makes me wanna write more! Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. And, I hope all of you remember to Art On!**


	7. a hard night

**Hello again!1! Well, not much to update you on but the story due to lack of a life and this isn't facebook, so you don't need to know my life. Ya know, the one that I don't have. :/ oh wait, there is this website you need to see! It sucks Fuck! ** **read le shit.**

**ShiningShadow1965: Thanks Yous!**

**Oh, ya. If anyone has any good reads on this site, tell them to me in a review. please**

I laid in bed awaiting to be overcome by sleep. In this bed I hoped to find comfort from the day that had passed. It was around three in the morning. I was wondering if I would ever get sleep. Not at this rate.

My mind stayed filled with questions about my future. What comes before me in the peaceful town here? Oh, right. My business. I needed to get to that. I needed wine and beer. I like beer. Wine is good, but not as good as beer. Wine is just here to be an option. I hope it ages well over time, though. If nopony takes any, I'll have to take it before it goes bad. Takes a while to go bad, though.

I got up. I looked at my bag. I went to it. After unzipping it, I pull out the two small bags full of bits. I had about twenty thousand bits per bag. Ya, I was pretty rich. I never wanted ponies to know, though. It is very true that many ponies would think of my as snotty if I were rich. I'd rather be rich with friends than in money. I would be if it weren't for all the ponies in equestria who were so. . . snooty. And mean.

I went and sat back down in bed. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. After about half an hour of sitting and intensely thinking, my mind finally let me fall asleep. I hoped that tomorrow, or I guess today would go smoothly.

. . .

I woke up to rain crashing down from the clouds. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Great. Today I was gonna go out and do stuff! I then heard knocking at my front door. I got out of bed and walked down to the door. When I opened it, I found two soaking wet ponies standing outside. One, Twilight Sparkle, and the other, Pinkie Pie.

"Hey guys. Wanna come in?" I asked. Pinkie hopped in as an answer.

"Thank you, Night. We just wanted to come over and help you if need anything. If not, we thought you would be bored, so we came over to keep you company," Twilight said. I nodded and smiled.

"So, what do you need to have help with?" Pinkie asked. I looked around.

"I guess we could liven up the place," I said.

"Liven up? This place needs a party!" she pulled out her party cannon. It shot out everywhere.

"Ok, needless to say that's not what I meant when I said liven up. Let's get his cleaned up. I think more light is what I want," I said.

"Oh, alright. Let's get started then,"

. . .

so, we spent the next few hours having twilight learn how to liven up the place, being given ideas of things to do for it. A lot of the ideas from pinkie were colourful: not what I wanted in the place.

After the sessions of lightening up the place and twilight going all OCD on the lights. Everything needed to be completely perfect. I finally had to tell her somepony would probably get into a bar fight and mess it all up anyway. She looked at me with an odd look.

"Sorry, it's just the truth. I've seen it happen a hundred times over again," I explained

"Ugh, fine. But I want you to know it's annoy me the rest of the day. So what do you wanna do now?" she asked.

"Anything is fine, with me," Pinkie popped up.

"How about truth or dare? That's always fun," she said. Twilight agreed and put on a smile.

"I guess that would be fine," I said.

"Well, of course it would be. You already said anything would be fine, which means this is too!" pinkie exclaimed. We all went upstairs.

**Yea, short chapter. I have a streak going of every day to post a chapter. I don't mean to impress you, and if there is any problem with the short chapter, I don't wanna here it. Deal with it. Also i'm pissed at my bro. Sue me. So, i'll do some review answer session net chapter, but I had a busy day. Another chapter will appear tommorow.**


	8. guilty justice

**Yes! Thank you for not going all, "Ugh, short chapter, this bitch," it is well appreciated! I hope this chapter is meeting you well. **

**Oh, yes. This is not by epicbrony anymore. It is indeed the same person in real life but with a new name on here, for I am writing an original story with a friend/brother, not jordan, or RDSC, but XmanDelta507. This isn't a pony fic nor any other fanfic. It is original and a charicter is slightly based off of me. He is Mechan Anical. that is telling me I spelled his name wrong, in the writing document! Bitch, I think I know how to spell the name. Oh well.**

**FireBreath5150: Thank you for all the good reads!**

**ShiningShadow1965: Thank you. I'm still trying to see what fun will arrive when we see le game.**

**That was for the reviews I have so far for chapter seven. Now, for chapter six.**

**FireBreath5150: I didn't realize how much of the chapter the lyrics took up. And yes, thunder gets respect for the owning up.**

**Insanity calles: thank you, the songs are great! Thank you again, I don't mean to brag but I do believe I am a great writer.**

**Rainbowdashbrony: facepalm, more lyrics? Is there a problem with my lyrics? Listen, bro, I didn't write a story for you to comment you shit of what your opinion is on it. Write something nice or don't write at all. Get it, got it, good. Know now that I can make your life a living hell, no, worse! Unless you stop your SHIT reviews. Got it, little bitch? Is that enough? If you really are just a stupid ass troll well here ya go. I'm pissed.**

**Anyway, now to le story.**

We sat in a circle. Or, I guess it'd be a triangle. Twilight to my left and Pinkie to my right.

"Ok, i'll go first. Twilight, truth or dare?" Pinkie asked.

"Truth," she answered.

"Ok. Twilight, do you keep a diary of books that you've read?"

Twilight laughed. "Of course not! That's ridiculous, pinkie. Ok, my turn. Night, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I said.

"I dare you to. . . fly strait into a wall," I looked around. Time for me and my loop holes!

I got up and slowly and gently glided and touched my head on the wall.

"There. I flew into the wall. My turn!" twilight gave me a look.

"Nice one," she said. I smirked.

"Pinkie, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Ok, where does all of your energy come from?"

"Ponies who smile!" she said. I accepted the answer.

"Ok! Night! Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth this time," I said.

"Do you have any crushes on anypony?" she asked. I blushed.

"I really have to get to know everypony first. So, I don't," I answered.

"Ok!" she said. We heard a knock at the door.

"I better get that," I said. I walked down the stairs to the door. I opened the door to find a pony that was coloured grey. I looked at the head, which was covered with a ski mask. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yea. Get on the ground and give me all your money!" he demanded.

"Why? It's my money. You don't deserve any of it!" I said.

"Ugh. The hard way it is," he then pushed me aside. He kicked the door closed. He started to head for the stairs.

"Hold on there, tuff guy!" I went up to him. He then kicked me in the chest. I fell to the ground. He then hurried upstairs. After I got up, I heard twilight and pinkie talking to him.

I ran up the stairs. I entered to see him push pinkie out of the way. He grabbed my bag and pulled out the money bags.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Pinkie asked. She got in the way. I entered the room.

"Get out of my way, pink pony. I don't wanna hurt you," he said.

"Liar!" she yelled.

"Pinkie don't get yourself hurt," Twilight stood up. It looked like she had also been pushed out of the way. The masked pony then punched both of them. They fell down. Now, he's pissed me off. I ran up to him. I turned around and bucked his knees. We all heard a pop and then screaming.

"Couldn't stay home on a rainy day, could ya? Ya had to go and get yourself a broken leg. You wanna make it two?" I asked.

"No! Please No!" he yelled.

"Too bad!" I screamed. I brought up my hoofs. I was then pulled back by ponies arms. I looked behind me to see pinkie holding me back.

"Night! We're ok! Calm down!" she yelled. I started thinking again. I then looked at what I had done. Was it necessary? no. I could have just been able to stop him, but I broke his leg! I snapped it backwards! He was bleeding everywhere and his bone stuck out! He tried to get up and his leg flopped around! Like a fish out of water!

"I'm a monster!" I yelled.

"Not this again, Night! Stop before we have the conversation again. You're not a monster!" she tried to convince me. I got out of her grasp. I ran downstairs and out the door. I went passed the tree house. I went to the very outskirts of town. I recognized the street I was on. It was the same one in which I entered ponyville with.

"I should never have come here. It was a mistake," I said. I kept running.

**Not much to say. Review and do all of that good stuff. Please, review. Don't make me rant about reviews.**


	9. Time will tell

**Hello once again. I once more have about nothing to say. Oh, wait. Yea, you probably don't give any shits, but I saw the new batman movie. I love when the cops are the ones revolting. Great movie. I recommend to all!**

**Traintrax: it is ok to leave an opinion if it's good. I like good. But I don't wanna here bad opinions. I guess I do need to check the spelling and grammar. I'll work on it. You are not required to leave reviews. It's just something I like. It urges my writing. **

**Anywho, let's us get on with le chapter.**

I sat under a tree. I had ran for what felt like half an hour. I didn't know how far I ran, just that I ran. The rain still poured down as I thought about the life I had. Why was I cursed with the infinite anger? I don't belong anywhere. I just need to. . . I don't know! What do I need to do?

"Maybe it's best if I weren't even in this world anymore. Maybe the life after this will hold great things for me," I spoke.

"Well, that's no way to think, now is it?" I heard a voice from my side. I looked up to see a pony who was coloured bright green. He had crimson mane and tale, and brown eyes. He had a trumpet for a cutie mark.

"What?" I asked.

"I said: That's no way to think, no is it?" he answered.

"You would know better if you were me," I said.

"How so?"

"Lets just say a pony robbed my house today, and I ended up breaking his leg,"

"And?"

I stared at him.

"I broke his leg! The bone stuck out of the back of his leg, and blood went everywhere!" I exclaimed.

"So? He tried to rob you. You brought justice to yourself," he said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Hellion. You?"

"Night Waves. Why is Hellion your name?" I asked.

"Now that sir, is none of your business. Now, what do you say I take you back from whence you came?" he asked.

"I'm a freak! Nopony wants me back in ponyville! Nopony wants me anywhere," I said bluntly.

"How are you a freak?" he sat down by me. I then noticed that he was equally as soaked in the down pour as I am.

"I've got this anger issue, and it always gets the worst of me out in the worst possible time. Social gatherings, or just a nice visit of friends. It's always a disaster. I here these great things of ponies having good times when i'm not there, but when I am. Well, I think you get it," I answered.

"I find it hard to believe. You seem like a fellow ol' chap to me. Don't be so hard on yourself. Now, i've been to ponyville before. I know how they are. Understanding. You need to understand that they won't hate you unless you're a blatant jerk. Now, i'm going to ponyville now. I hope you'd come with me. I'm sure it's better than freezing to death in this rain. What do you say? Friends?" he asked. I stared at him. I then smiled.

"Friends. Thanks," I said. He nodded.

"Well, I say we get going. I here the storm is supposed pass soon. The weather ponies told me it would clear up around five. Now, I think it's about. . . three. Come on then, we don't have all day!" he told me. He got up, and so did I.

. . .

"Oh, man. I hope Night is ok. He's been gone for a while now!" Twilight gave a worried expression to Pinkie Pie and the rest of the mane six. They were all gathered in Twilight's library in the upstairs room.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's just upset," Applejack said.

"He might just need some time to think everything out. He had those anger issues, you know. He probably feels really guilty about that stuff after wards. I've read about it in a magazine. Those with anger issues usually feel a large amount of quilt," rarity explained. "It also said that ponies have this when they've had a hard past. Usually some family trauma,"

"What could his family have to do with this. Did something happen to them?" Rainbow asked.

"We don't know. But, I think we need to ask him about it," Twilight suggested.

"Oh no! Twilight, no offense, but that's a not so good idea. If there's mental trauma, it takes time, trust, and above all, a good friend, for someone to confess something about their trauma. It brings up bad memories, where they need somepony they can trust with anything," fluttershy explained.

"Well, who here is his best friend so far? We need to get this done as quickly as possible," Twilight said.

"That would be me!" pinkie jumped up. "He even said: oh, Pinkie, you're my best friend! Then we went into the tree house for the party to start! That was yesterday!" she said. "He even offered me to tell me why!" she kept smiling.

"What? I didn't you accept?" Twilight asked.

"Because, it probably wasn't the right time to," Rainbow said. "And it is hard to confess anything about trauma. Trust me,"

"Well, you need to get it out of him, Pinkie. It's for the best," rarity said.

"Okee dokee lokee!" Pinkie said. "Wait! What if he doesn't want to tell?" she asked. She answered herself before the others could. "Oh well! I'll think of something!"

. . .

Hellion and I stood outside the door to the tree house. It was about four thirty. "Ready, Night?" he asked. I kept staring at the door. I finally spoke.

"Yeah. I'm ready,"

I opened the door. I walked in with Hellion doing the same behind me. I took a deep breath.

"Is anyone here?" I yell. Pinkie pops her head into the room from above the stair case.

"Hi, Night. Hi, Hellion!" she said.

"Hellion, Pinkie, You two know each other?" I asked.

"Of course! I live here in ponyville!" Hellion said.

"oh. Well, that's cool! So, Pinkie, about earlier," I rubbed the back of my head. She immediately came up to me and hugged me. When she backed away, I was left stunned.

"You saved me! That burglar never saw you coming. Don't worry, I already turned him in," she reassured. Then, Hellion exclaimed that he had to go home at this point in time. He left so that I was alone with Pinkie.

"So, you think I did a good thing?" I asked.

"Of course, silly! Why would it be bad? You were justified," she said.

I gave her sad look. "I can't believe it. I still haven't told you why I left my home when I was six," I told her.

"You know you don't need to tell me. Just do what's comfortable," she said rainbow dash who was upstairs along with the rest of the mane six facehoofed. Nopony noticed, and kept listening in on the conversation.

"No. I need to tell somepony, and it might as well be you. You're the only pony I trust with this information.

. . .

Twilight heard the last sentence Night said. She frowned. She used her magic to create bubbles around everyponies heads upstairs. No sound got in or out. She needed to leave this between the two ponies downstairs.

. . .

"You have to Pinkie promise not to tell anypony unless I say you can. Alright?" I asked.

She sighed mentally. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," she said.

I opened my mouth to speak.

**Le art of le cliff hang! That is all!**


	10. The Past

**Well, this is it! Night has a backround story! Cliché up to a point if you ask me, though.**

**FireBreath5150: slightly crazy? I wish to drive you mad!**

**ShiningShadow: here ya go!**

**shwikybrosky: Thank you!**

**Don't forget to review! No, what do you say we go to le story?**

42 years ago. . .

The young Night Waves stood in a kitchen. It was around eleven at night, and everypony had gone to bed. He reached his hoof up the counter and grabbed the handle of something. He wasn't yet tall enough to know what, but he kept his hopes high.

His kitchen was very ugly. It had orange wall paper and pink granite counter tops. The cabinets were sky blue. His mom was not stylish. Night always wished his father would have done something about it before he left. But Night understood exactly why he didn't. Resistance to his mom was not a good idea. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Lets just say you would not have a fun time.

Night pulled his hoof down from the counter. His hoof curled around the handle. He stared into the silver that let the the moonlight glare from it. There was a single window in the room. It was the only window in the house besides the one in his mothers room. Night couldn't stop staring into the beautiful piece of metal.

Present time. . .

"So I had three options once I got it. Finish my mission, use it on myself, or put it back and forget that anything like this never happened. Of course, if I got caught the consequences would be dire," I said. Pinkie sat and listened while I explained my sixth birthday.

42 years ago. . .

I slowly walked into my mothers room. One bed sat there. She was under her covers. There was only one other thing in the bedroom which was a desk by her bed with a candle on it. The candle was not lit. the only light that went into the room was from the only other window in the house. My mom liked to wake up in sunlight and spend most of her time in the kitchen with the only other window. She didn't like it when me, my brother, and my sister saw light. Well, sunlight at least.

I held tight onto the silver. I walked up by her bed. I brought the piece of metal up to my moms throat. Years of pain and suffering were about to be relinquished. It was time to finally put an end to the reason that I always wished I was not alive. Well, half of it. Next was my brother.

I was about to pull the knife back, when I felt a hoof on my should. My mouth dropped when I looked back to see that my father stood with a sad look. He then smiled.

"Come on. Get your sister. I'll be waiting downstairs," he whispered. I stared at him as he left. I looked back to the knife. I brought it back. I spared my mom. For now.

Present time. . .

"So, I got my sister and went to meet my dad downstairs. My dad led us outside, and told us to run. He ran with us as far as our legs could take us. Man, I always loved my dad, but never got fun time with him. He and my sister were the only ones nice to me. My mom never let me go to school. When my dad took us, I asked him where we were going,"

42 years ago. . .

"We're going on a very long vacation," My sister told me. We had run at least ten miles. It was. . . maybe three in the morning.

"When are we going home?" I asked.

"Never. We aren't going home," My dad told me. I smiled.

"So, where are we going first? Because we can't stay in one spot. We need to see all of equestria! I wanna go see manehatten and las pegasus and fillydelphia! Can we go see canterlot?"

My dad was dark blue with red and white mane and tale. I never got a good look at his cutie mark. My sister was orange with black mane and tail. She and I both didn't have a cutie mark, but she was considerably older than I. I turned six the day before, and my sister was fifteen.

"Yes, son. We can see all of those places," He told me. "But we need to be careful. Now, let's get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us,"

"Dad?" I said.

"Yes, son?"

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, son. Now you need to rest. Your sister is going to help me with some things and then we'll go to sleep. Goodnight, Night," he said. I laid down on the dirt. I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

. . .

"That's when I left. After years of abuse from my mom and brother, I finally got away," I said. "And that's it. There are some other stories about times when I was abused, but this is why I left. After that I went and saw all of equestria with my dad and sister. I don't remember how I lost them, but I know their still out there," I said. I looked to pinkie. She was on the verge of creating a flood.

"Oh, Night. That's so great that you got out of there," she hugged me.

"Hey, I know that what my mom did to me was really bad and all, but I was about to kill her. Sober. I put the knife to her neck. I'm just as bad as her. I always will be. I'm reminded of the fact that i'm just like her every time I hurt somepony whether i'm justified or not," I said. She pulled away from the hug.

"No! You are nothing like your mom. Or your brother. You are you, not them. You are much better than them. You'll find them someday, you dad and sis. You sill find them. You and I could go on a quest! An adventure, just like ol' times! We could go and find them!" she suggested. I shook my head.

"I have no idea where to look. They could be anywhere!" I exclaimed. Pinkie thought for a moment.

A light bulb appeared above her head. "I know someone who might be able to help," she exclaimed

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. She is so special! She knows just about everything there is to know about everypony in equestria! And I know how to get to talk to her," Pinkie said.

"Who is it?" I asked again.

"Oh, I've got such a brilliant idea that my own brain would explode if I even began to know what I was talking about!" she exclaimed.

"But. . . who is it?" I asked confused.

She turned to me. "It's a surprise!" she yelled. "Thanks for telling me about all that, Night," she immediately changed the subject.

"Uhh, yeah. Now, nopony else is ever going to know, right? Unless I tell you you can tell anypony, right?" I asked in a concerned manner.

"I cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" she stuck a cupcake in her eye. I smiled.

"Thanks, pinkie, it means a lot that I can trust you," I said.

"No problem!" she exclaimed.

"Ya know what? Maybe I can tell the other elements. They would be understanding, right?" I asked.

"Definitely! You have nothing to worry about. How about later today?" she asked.

"Sure. Meet back here, say, seven o'clock?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me!" I then left the tree house. I then noticed that the rain clouds were gone, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. I started walking back home. I noticed that other ponies had gone outside too. I decided that I was happy right now. I also decided that i'd do something else that makes me happy too: singing.

_Sun is shinin' in the sky,  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin'  
Everybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day._

Runnin' down the avenue,(Pant, Pant, Pant)  
See how the sun shines brightly  
In the city on the streets  
Where once was pity,  
Mr. Blue Sky is living here today.

Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why,  
You had to hide away  
For so long where did we go wrong.

Hey there Mr. Blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do,  
Everypony smiles at you.

Hey you with the pretty face,  
Welcome to the pony race  
A celebration Mr. Blue Sky's  
Up there waitin' and today  
Is the day we've waited for

_Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why,  
You had to hide away  
For so long where did we go wrong._

Hey there Mr. Blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do,  
Everypony smiles at you.

Mr. Blue you did it right,  
But soon comes Mr. Night,  
Creepin' over, now his  
Hand is on your shoulder,  
Never mind I'll remember you this way.  


_Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why,  
You had to hide away  
For so long where did we go wrong._

Hey there Mr. Blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do,  
Everypony smiles at you.

I then arrived home.

. . .

Two ponies sat in an apartment. It had a small kitchen, a living room area, two bed rooms, and a bathroom.

"So, where do you think he is?" An orange mare with smiling sun for a cutie mark asked. Another pony, a stallion that was dark blue with red and white mane and tale and a smiling moon for a cutie mark answered.

"I don't know. But, we'll find him. We will find Night Waves," He answered.

**There ya go people! Back story number one! Review please! Art on!**


	11. A view of equestria

**And I return! Now, let's get on with le review to le review!**

**Echo Hart: I'm not really looking for OC's, but I'll think about it.**

**FireBreath5150: Yeah, more of the back story will reveal why he grew up like he did.**

**ShiningShadow1965: Thank you. It shall be of great interest!**

**ShwikyBrosky: Yes, the song is amazing! So is evil woman and sweet talkin' woman! Thank you!**

**TheeBrony: thank you. I also let out some royal canterlot voice sometimes. Hehe, little jacob.**

**Traintrax: Thank you! **

**I am receiving more reviews, as I hoped! And I hope for more! (If you get the hint.)**

I sat on a red carpeted couch. There was a wooden table in front of me, with a copy of the couch in front of that. Pinkie occupied that seat. These sets of tables and couches ran across the edge of windows and then on the other side it did the same. It left one narrow walkway. We bumped up and down and heard the roar of an engine further ahead of us as we moved forward. The rest of Pinkie's friends, or the elements of harmony, joined pinkie and I.

"Come on, pinkie. Who are we gonna see?" I asked her.

"I told you it's a surprise!" she answered.

It was the day after I had finally told another soul what had happened on my sixth birthday. I had also told the other elements. Fluttershy had even started crying when I told them I had almost killed my own mother.

It was morning. Actually, very early in the morning. There was no sun up yet. Not for another hour and a half. We had to get on the first train to Canterlot. I had no idea who we were going to see.

I searched my mind for ponies that we would be able to meet in Canterlot. There was shining armor, the head of the royal guard. He probably had some kind of a team that could look for them. But, this is a personal matter. Then again, it shouldn't be that much. I just wanna know where my sister and father are.

We waited and talked to each other as the train pushed on.

. . .

Princess Celestia stood on her balcony. She looked into her telescope. It was almost time for her to raise the sun into the land. She moved the telescope around and around to see different key points in the sky Luna had pointed out to be spectacular that night. She turned the telescope and noticed something that made her raise her eye brows. She got a concerned feeling and look. She pulled away from the telescope and left to her throne room. She met with Luna, who was getting ready to lower the moon. She was reading the daily newspaper that came out very early.

"Oh, hello Tia. How has this morning found you?" she asked. Luna went back to her newspaper and started sipping on some tea.

"Pretty uneventful until I noticed the gaping and ripping holes in reality," Celestia as if it were normal.

Luna spit her drink onto her newspaper and started to cough. "Ugh, um. . . what? Are you serious?" Luna asked curiously.

"A Princess does not simply _joke _about rips in dimensions," Celestia said, matter of factly.

"What do we do, then?" Luna asked. Celestia thought for a moment.

"Watch. Watch and hope that nothing emerges from them," She answered.

. . .

We got off of the train not five minutes ago, and I already was being held back because of the insults of the stuck up snots that roam this city.

"I'm gonna rip his eyes out and feed em' to him!" I yelled.

"Calm down!" Pinkie yelled.

"Then I'm gonna take his spine and take a spoon and jab a-" I was cut off by a cupcake being stuffed in my mouth.

"I said calm down!" pinkie yelled again. I spit out the cupcake and faced her.

"Please tell me that's not the cupcake you shoved in your eye yesterday," I begged.

"It wasn't. That one is back at sugar cube corner! Now, don't let these high class folk get to your head," she answered. "We still need to see the pony that will get you your sis and daddy back!" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"Ok. Now, Twilight. Where did you say we needed to go?" I asked.

"Just follow me," she answered. The elements and I walked and talked as we sped through Canterlot.

. . .

"Almost there," Twilight said. Rarity didn't say anything because she was oohing and awing over every peace of Canterlot, pulling Fluttershy along. Applejack silently walked with us, with some sort of distraught look on her face.

"Good. I hope they have food wherever we go, cause I'm starving," I said. "why didn't we get breakfast before this? Will we have time for second breakfast?" I asked.

"Second breakfast?" Rainbow asked. "Twilight! This is super important! Why have I never been informed about second breakfast? Is there more, Night?" she asked.

"Why, or course! There's Elevensees, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, and Supper!" I told her. She stared at me.

She then looked to Twilight. "Night Waves is some sort of god," she concluded. Twilight and I rolled our eyes. I think I saw Applejack do the same.

"We're here!" Twilight yelled with excitement. I looked up. My mouth dropped. And abundance of yellow, gold, and white streamed around the largest most extravagant building I'd ever seen.

"WHO IN EQUESTRIA DO YOU KNOW IN CANTERLOT CASTLE?" I asked overly curious.

"You still need to see!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Fine. I'll try to contain my excitement!" I said with enthusiasm. I was obviously showing excitement, for I was bounding up and down as we walked, just like pinkie does. She join in with me and we bounced in magnificent unison.

. . .

After walked- er, bouncing, through many hallways, we finally reached a large set of doors. Two royal guards stood watch.

"Man, I've never been in the castle before. This is so exciting!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Open the doors, please," Twilight commanded the guards. They did so. Man, I never knew twilight, just a young pony from ponyville, had this much authority. I looked into the large room, to see a throne sitting at the end of the room. There were glass panes on the sides and a table in the room. There was also a door to the left. In the thrones were both princesses. They both got up, with smiling faces. The elements walked in nonchalantly. I followed after a moment of my mouth gaping. They bowed to her, and I literally dropped into a bow. Only one thought ran through my mind: _I am not worthy! I am not worthy! I am not worthy!_ And looped.

"You may rise," she told us. We did so. I was noticeably shaking in nervousness.

"Hello, Princess Celestia, Luna!" Twilight greeted.

"Hello My little ponies. How are you all?" Celestia asked.

All of them answered good. Celestia looked to me. "And you?" she gestured.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine. Thank you. How are you?" I asked.

"Actually, not too good. You see, we have a little predicament." she said. She started to walk to the door. Oh! Um, what's your name?" she asked me.

"That would be Night Waves. Pegasus Pony from Stalliongrad," Luna answered. All the elements looked at me.

"Pegasus?" Twilight asked. I looked around nervously. Celestia started talking to us.

"Well, Night Waves. Would you like to see a once in a lifetime sight?" she asked. No brainer.

"Of course!" she nodded and led the elements and I out through the door and onto a balcony with a telescope on it. There was a railing on it.

We all looked up to the stars. They flickered like elegant candles. "This is beautiful, Princess," Twilight said.

"That's not what I was talking about," Celestia said. Her horn glowed, and we looked to the horizon. We all saw that she was raising the sun. it was halfway up the horizon when she stopped her magic. We gazed out onto the land of equestria. The plains, the fields, the hills, the mountains, the forests, the lakes, the seas, the crop fields. . . the beauty.

"Wow," I said. If I told you it was breathtaking I would be taking a step too far from understatements.

"That's amazing!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Sure is a sight to see. A memory to be had forever," Applejack said.

. . .

"So, What was it that was classified as 'A little predicament?'" Twilight asked.

We had headed inside after Luna brought the moon down. We now sat at the table. It was completely wooden, as was the chairs. Luna and Celestia looked at each other.

"Lets just say we may be having some un-expected visitors," Celestia said with a worried expression.


	12. Blue Blood has Hot blood, just like me

**Yes, I am back. Respond I shall.**

**FireBreath5150: Very intersting theory. Me gusta. Also, suggention taken.**

**Shwikybrosky: Aliens are fun, just like fire.**

**ShiningShadow1965: thank you very kindly.**

**TheeBrony: Mr. Man diaper is being as big a pussy as ever. Shit bagness rains upon my life from him. And I hope he reads this. He is the bane of my existence.**

**Anyway, after that funfilled happy note to TheeBrony, I think le story may go on.**

"A rip in reality?" Twilight asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. You don't seem worried," Luna remarked.

"I don't see why we should be," She said.

Celestia started to speak. "It's actually a very big deal. This could be the end, or the new beginning, of equestria. It could mean so many good things for us, and so many bad things. We just don't know," she said.

"Well, what do we do about?" Rainbow dash asked. Celestia looked around the room.

"Nothing we can do but watch and hope," Luna said.

"Hope for what?" Rarity asked.

"Nothing. We hope that nothing happens. We don't want this to change equestria. We have a peaceful land without war or famine,"

"What about finding something new for equestria?" Applejack asked.

"No. better safe than sorry," Celestia said. The elements looked at each other.

. . .

I walked around Canterlot and pouted. "I know it's the elements of harmony and the princesses and all, but the elements seemed like regular pony folk. I don't care who they are. It's not fair," I looked down at the ground as I kept walking through Canterlot.

Before I knew it I was on the ground, and another pony if front of me on the ground as well. He was a white unicorn with blonde mane and tale. He had green eyes.

"Oh, excuse me. I was just wandering and wasn't looking where I was going because I was kind of upset of being left out of something," I explained quickly.

"Well, I never! Watch where you're heading, petty foal," the snob said.

"Well, if you didn't keep your head so high and mighty all the time and open your eyes you might have seen me and stayed clear of me," I yelled.

"Draw a crowd, please. It would be refreshing," he said as a crowd did begin to form. "Oh wait, you hail from the god awful ponyville, don't you? Takes some nerve to come up here to the superiors,"

"The superiors? You think you rich ass snobs are superior because you have money? Think twice, bastard," I remarked

he looked. . . distraught. Disturbed, to say the least.

"Why, at least I don't use such foul language,"

"You're right. You don't. You don't deserve to," I said. "Hey, I wonder what it's like to be an imbecile." I said, gesturing toward him.

"Well, don't ask me, I wouldn't know," he said.

"Hm, I would guess that. You're too much of an imbecile to understand what it is to be an imbecile," I insulted.

He started to get a red face. "All of you dumb ponies from dumb old ponyville,"

"Ok, now you're asking for it. Where do you want my hoof? The face, the chest, or the place where your balls were supposed to drop?" I asked.

"So, where do you want to rot for the rest of your life? Canterlot royal prison or ponyville? I would chose the royal prison, it's much nicer than that low down town of yours?" he asked.

"Oh, so even the prisons are stuck up? Wow, I can't wait to show you what pain means.

"Why, it shall be quite the opposite. How to feel about havi-" I didn't let him finish, for my hoof made a great acquaintance with his face. He held onto his face. He looked at me with anger, then tried to punch me back. He was obviously no fighter, so it was easy to take him down. I then went for the place where I had made it clear he was supposed to have drop balls. He wailed and roared in pain after I kicked him many times.

He'd lay down on the dirt ground. He moaned. "If you thought of having kids, think again. I dealt some damage this time. I'm not usually that hard on someone, but guess you get the full out pass. I then walked off and forgot the anger from being left out of royal buisness.

**And yet another chapter emerges. It's getting harder to do a chapter a day. Oh well, lets get on! Review!**


	13. Discord

**Hello again, audience. How are you today? I have a busy day, so it's hared to get to writing. But, eating Chinese food and writing go together for me! Also I cut my thumb with a sharp pocket knife, and it turns out we are out of band aid. How beautiful. Oh well, I must live.**

**Echo Hart: please, I am not looking for OC's. If will use him if the chance comes. Do not expect him, but be watchful. He might appear, I just don't know.**

**FireBreath5150: Lol, indeed.**

**ShiningShadow1965: thank you! It was meant to be funny!**

**ShwikyBrosky: Yea, I did, didn't I. I'll try and fix that if I get time. Thank you!**

**Well, I found two band aids. Score! Oh, yea. The chapter, right.**

"So, was it really so secret that I wasn't aloud to know?" all of the elements nodded. We had been walking around Canterlot for about three hours.

"Is it bad?" I asked. They shrugged. "Well, you aren't talking. So, something has to be on your mind," I suggested.

"No, nothing is wrong, Night. Get over it," Rainbow said. I knew that wasn't what she was usually like. I guess I should just let it go for now.

"If it makes any of you happier, I beat up some up tight dude," I said.

"Who?" Rainbow asked turning a bit happier.

"Some white stallion with blonde hair," rarity perked up.

"Prince Blueblood?" she asked.

"Wait, he was a prince? Oh man, he was pretty spoiled," rarity smiled wide.

"oh, thank you, night! Did he feel pain? Was it good?" she asked. I smirked

"Of course. I kicked him in his goodies, a couple of times for good measure. He kept making fun of me and ponyville, so I had basically no choice," she laughed.

"Oh, thank you so much Night Waves!" she yelled.

"Trust me, it was my pleasure," I said.

Just then, a royal guard came up to us. "The Princesses have asked to acquire an audience with the elements of harmony. If you will, please, come with me,"

Twilight and the others looked to me. "Sorry, Night. Duty calls, I guess," Twilight said. I gave a small smile.

"Don't worry. You gotta do what you gotta do. I hope nothing bad happens," I said.

"Try to hold yourself together. Be careful," she told me.

"Tried that once. It was very dull," I said. She smiled. The elements went off. I sighed. "Oh well,"

. . .

"Captain, we're coming upon the rip. Any orders sir?" a lieutenant asked. He had a green shirt on and green pants. He was very young; he had no hair. He was about. . . twenty years old. An old man turned to see the lieutenant.

They were in a completely white room with many different buttons and people working on things.

"Thank you, lieutenant Johnson. There is nothing more but to enter," he answered. The lieutenant nodded and turned around. He went off to another room. He heard a women call to him.

"Captain! There is a planet right inside the rip. Do you wish for us to land there? It is like an early version of earth. It has no pollution in the atmosphere,"

"Yes, we shall land there. We need to get to a good place to stay. I wonder if there's any intelligent life," he wondered.

. . .

"Something came out of the rip?" Twilight asked.

"No, twilight. Something much worse has happened and I think it's the reason for the rip. Someone is back, and something terrible will soon happen," Celestia said. The other elements decided not to talk unless spoken to.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Not what. Who. It's discord. He's back, and he has a whole new plan," Celestia told them.

"That doesn't make sense. He would be reeking havoc if that were true!" twilight inquired.

"You're right. But, maybe he has some other goal this time. Not to make everyponies life miserable, but to take them away all together," Celestia said.

"Take them away?" Twilight gulped.

"Yes. Ending them quickly. Or, painfully. We don't know what he'll do, but he's doing it in a fashion that is going to require you to be on your guard at all times. I'll give you the elements. Keep them close. I'm suspecting something of trickery in the Night Waves, though. Do not trust him. He could be a pawn in discords plan. Don't trust anypony you know you can't, do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes, but I think we can trust Night. He seems trustworthy, and I think there's no reason to just shun him. Are you sure he's one of discords pawns?" Twilight asked.

"No. i'm not sure. But, it's good to be sure. So, just don't trust anyone until you face discord and stop him. Come with me. We will go retrieve the elements," Celestia commanded.

. . .

"And get out, ya filthy being!" a french accent said. I looked to see a stallion with a red coat and a black mane and tale.

I went over to them. "What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"Zis, filsy stallion didn't wash his hoofs after he went to zee restroom, where it shows a sign in front of the door on both sides saying to wash your hoofs," the waiter said.

"Hey, that's your policy, not mine!" he yelled back at him.

"Did it say that he had to wash his hooves?" I asked the waiter.

"Technically only employees must wash their hooves. But it is unsanitary fo-"

"Now hold up! If it wasn't a rule, he didn't have to. Sure it's down right nasty, but come on. He's aloud to. Let it go," I decided my verdict.

"Ugh, you are from that ponyville, aren't you. Of course, you farmers do not care about your hygiene, but maybe you'll learn something from us superiors," he said.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night," I said.

He huffed and left.

"Thanks brosky," he left after that, running off. I wondered why he didn't stay.

**There ya go. Another chapter! Review until you can't review anymore!**


	14. Heros don't wash hands

**Here I am again! I Know, short chapter. But, once again my times are constrained. Review to le review time!**

**ShiningShadow1965: Thank you! A laugh riot I also did!**

**Shwikybrosky: FYI big coincidence I used to call peeps my brosky all the time. It made me happy when I saw your name.**

**Not many reviews this time, but it is ok! Just found out: I can review my own story. Funny funny.**

I ran after the mysterious colt. "Hey, wait up!" I then heard sirens. "What the?"

The colt stopped running from in front of me. Shocks started to jump around his horn and hoofs. I stopped and stared in awe. He then scrunched his legs and jumped up into the air. He jumped all the way to the tops of a buildings. I kept watching, then noticed the sirens gaining speed and getting louder. I looked to see that many carriages with blue and white checkers has stopped in front of a building I believed to be the Canterlot Royal Bank. The sirens stopped. I saw the mysterious pony pull on a mask. I saw his cutie mark: A cape and a mask. He then put a cape around his neck.

"He's a super hero?" I asked in disbelieve. He started running towards the bank. "You're kidding me right? A super hero. And I thought I'd seen it all!" I yelled. He jumped into the building.

After a couple of moments of hearing zaps and yelling, three ponies in robber suits were thrown out of the building and fell into the carriages. He ran out of the front doors. A crowd of ponies had formed and started to cheer for him. He jumped up to the tops of building again after the electricity shocks covered his hooves again.

I stared in his direction as he ran back towards me. After he avoided a crowd of screaming mares he went back to the restaurant and ran into the restroom. I went to the restaurant. He came out in a matter of minutes. I went to talk to him. He was now completely white with a yellow and blue mane and tale. His cutie mark was now a salad bowl.

"Hey, your secrets safe with me, mr. hero," I told him.

"Huh, what? I-I don't know what you're talking about. You're crazy, brosky," he said.

"Sure. Don't worry, bro. I got your back," I told him. I then turned and left. I smiled as I walked off.

. . .

"Night cannot be one of discords pawn. I refuse to believe it!" Twilight defended.

"Has he shown any actions that may make you the slightest bit suspicious?" Celestia asked.

"Well. . . he was really persistent on knowing what we had talked about by the rip in reality. We told him nothing, but he kept getting more and more persistent. For hours he kept on it and finally let go of it after he said he beat up your nephew," Twilight explained.

"Well, I'm guessing my nephew was asking for it, but just think. He tried to get info out of you and wanted to meet the elements of harmony specifically. Just be careful. He also has a temper. That is something that easily comes with the chaos magic of discords. It all just adds up. Now, go. Spike is getting tiresome of the three little fillies that call themselves the cutie mark crusaders,"

Twilight didn't know how Celestia knew how spike was. . . letters. She decided it was letters. "Ok, princess. Goodbye. I hope to see you again soon," Twilight said. The other elements said goodbye as well.

They then walked out of the castle. Standing in front of the castle was night waves with a grin on showing his teeth. He was waving his hoof.

"How did he know we would be done by now?" twilight whispered to AJ.

"Don't know. He might be one of discords minions," AJ whispered back.

"Maybe. I really don't think so," Twilight whispered back.

. . .

I saw then walk out of the castle.

"Hey Gals! Hows it hangin? Did you talk about secret stuff again?" I asked.

"Uh, ya. We did," Rainbow said.

"Can ya tell me? Come on! Tell me! I wanna know!" I started bouncing up and down.

"Uh, we can't actually tell you. Sorry," Twilight said.

"Aw, man. Come on! Why not?" I asked.

"We just can't. We were told not to," Rarity explained.

"Ugh, fine," I said. I was still gonna find out somehow. Maybe by nagging it out of them. I'll start on the train!

**And so forms a new chapter! I'm really cutting these chapters close. Oh well. Review! Tell me whatcha think! Come on! Tell me! I wanna know! It makes me wanna right more.**


	15. Captains Speech

**Hello again and here is another chapter. **

**FireBreath5150: casual Twilight.**

**ShiningShadow1965: Thank you very much! **

**Shwikybrosky: Le SPY!**

**Volt the Great: Thank you for le review.**

**More reviews than last time! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

We got off the train back home in ponyville. My constant nagging didn't work. In fact, they seem down right. . . confused. They started to get a bit mad at me too. After we got off the train, they suggested I go home. I bet it was the nagging. Am I not cool enough for them anymore? Oh well. I'm sure they'll warm back up to me. All I wanted was to know what they talked about. Apparently it's really big. If it's not a personal thing, then shouldn't everypony know? Is it something that concerns me?

"well, I guess I'll see all of you soon," I said disappointed. I then left off to go home.

. . .

"He totally is! Oh man, what do we do with him?" Rainbow dash asked.

"It's not for sure that he is, rainbow. We cannot prove anything. Yet. But, we have good evidence and reason to believe he is one of Discords minions. I motion we go undercover to find out the truth. All in favor say 'I'," Twilight said.

The Elements of Harmony had returned to Twilight's tree house. They started to speak about Night Waves.

"Ah!" applejack voted.

"I," rarity said.

"I," Rainbow dash said.

"Um. . . I, I guess," fluttershy voted.

Pinkie sat on the hardwood floor. She wore a sad expression.

"What about you Pinkie? Do you think we should do it?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie waited a few seconds as everypony looked to her. "No. but if you need me, I'll help," she offered.

. . .

"Captain, we are about to enter the rip. Any commands?" A women asked working at a computer.

"No. thank you, private. Full throttle. Are defense shields up?" he asked. A man across the room at a computer answered.

"Full capacity, sir. Shields at the same,"

"Good. Now, put me on the monitors. I need to brief the crew and the passengers," he ordered.

"Right away sir," another man spoke. Many workers started putting together a small set. There was a chair and a desk, both made of maple wood. He sat in the chair. Behind him was a pure white wall. A camera was strolled in front of him.

"You're on in three, two," a man behind the camera. He pointed his finger to the captain at one.

"Hello, everyone. This is your captain speaking. We are about to descend into the gaping hole and rip in reality itself that was recently discovered. We shall begin our expedition to find a new host planet for the human race. I will need all of your work. Remember. Any denial to our commands is an instant act of war. We are the superiors and we need to survive. We will negotiate for one day only if denial occurs. After that, if nothing comes of the negotiations, open fire on any enemy being. We will shortly land if we survive the rip. There is a planet that is an earlier version of earth. No pollution. We will see if intelligent life appears. Do not be afraid of anything. We can and will defeat it if necessary. This has been your briefing. Be ready. Remember the pledge: Our allegiance is to ourselves and not others. Fight with glory, die with honor, survive with victory. This has been your captain speaking. Thank you, and luck be with us all,"

. . .

"Something is coming. I can feel it, Tia. It's close. It's evil. It's. . . alien," Luna said.

"I feel it too. But, something stronger is what I feel and pay more attention to. It's discord. His chaos magic reeks this land, and there's nothing we can do," Celestia said.

"This is going to be the downfall, isn't it, Tia. The ones from the prophesies," Luna spoke.

"You must remember, Luna. There are more prophesies unfulfilled. Until it is the only one that stands, life will go on for equestria. This might just be something of. . . the largest war in equestrian history. We cannot forget that life moves on and we must treasure ever moment and watch them too. You might miss the most important thing in your life. But, I will stay by you always. Now, let's get back to this discord business and- oh!" Celestia exclaimed as a scrolled appeared before her.

She opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Our suspicions about Night Waves have grown and have reason to grow larger. He has been constant about knowing everything we spoke of. We fear he may be one of discords minions and can only hope that that he isn't._

_We, as in all of the elements, have devised a plan. We are going to find out if Night Waves is indeed guilty of being evil. Wish us luck._

_Your most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

"So, I was right. We must depart to ponyville tomorrow morning. We will stop Night Waves and find out all there is against discord, by any means necessary," Celestia said.

"But, it seems as if you jumped to that conclusion, Tia,"

"We cannot take chances, Luna. This is what must be,"

. . .

"Alright, let's see. I've got the blame put on Night waves. That should distract the elements for me to fulfill the first step to the prophesy with ease. Now, the humans shall arrive, and war will become. And when it's all over, I will take my chance. They will weaken each others forces, and that is when I shall strike. Oh yes, this is going quite swimmingly," a creature hid in a cave. The creature was a mix of many other creatures.

"The Night Waves. It's funny. He actually thought that he was human. The reality from another world fit in his mind perfectly. Now he is back to the true reality. The one where I exact my revenge. Revenge must be exact. Precise," the creature spoke.

A small diamond dog walked up to the creature. "What does that mean, master discord?" it asked.

"It means that Night Waves thought that he and his future friends were actually human. They were ponies all along, but were blinded and confused. I manipulated them into thinking they had a different reality. One where they defeated what was welled up in nightmare moon. It was all fake, though. Oh, this will be a fun thing to watch. War shall begin,"

**And there ya go! Another chapter is here. Read and review, for it shall please me much!**


	16. Plans and enterings

**Hello once again for another time! Man, i'm running out of greetings. Oh well. Anyway, not as many reviews have appeared, but loyal reviewers keep going! That includes ShiningShadow1965, Firebreath5150, and Volt The Great. Where were you this time, ShwikyBrosky? Le review to le review time has come!**

**Firebreath5150: Hm. . . Yes, quite.**

**ShiningShadow1965: thank you much for all of everything.**

**Volt The Great: I always feel like someponies watching me!**

**Oh yes, I almost forgot. LISTEN UP PLEASE! My good friend Volt The Great has his own story of greatness. I am editing his as of. . . the first of august in the year of twenty twelve! THIS HAS BEEN AN ADVERTISEMENT FOR VOLT THE GREAT. HE WOULD LOVE LE READERS AND REVIEWERS, AS DO I! REVIEW AS IF IT WOULD SAVE A LIFE! But I mean, seriously. Reviews mean a lot. It's kinda says: I love this story so much i'll show the author my opinion of the chapter!**

**Now, on to le story!**

It was about three in the morning. Everypony had gathered in the auditorium built for town meetings by the town's square. Everypony, but Night Waves. Ponies spoke all around.

"Everypony, calm down. We have an issue to speak of," Twilight said, standing behind a podium in front of the room. They did so. "Good. Now, we have gathered here to discuss an important issue. Do not fear, but discord has returned," Twilight said. Everypony started to murmur, which turned into screams. "Calm down please," they did so once more, but wore frightful expressions. "Thank you. Now, I will need everyponies help. We think that the new pony in town known as Night Waves may actually be one of discords minons. Try to make the least amount of contact with him as possible. Understood? We aren't sure about him, but we have good reasons to believe all of this," everypony nodded.

. . .

"So, what's the next step in the plan, Princess?" Twilight asked. Both the princesses had arrived in ponyville early in the morning and required the presence of the elements of harmony. They were in pinkie pie's room at sugar cube corner.

"We need to wait for the perfect chance," Celestia answered. Rainbow dash opened her mouth to speak, when they heard the bell ring downstairs and heard a familiar voice.

. . .

It was a normal day. The sun shined directly above as the blue sky covered itself with scattered clouds. The cool breeze flowed through my mane. I smiled. Tonight was gonna be great! I walked through the town of ponyville. Although it seemed pretty empty today, I smiled at ponyville. This was the peaceful I wanted in ponyville. I then remembered something as I walked towards sugar cube corner. Not only had I not spoken Octavia here at all yet, but I had not played my viola. I had sung many a time, but not once had I used my instrument. Why was it my talent?

I walked into sugar cube corner. "Hello, Cakes. Is Pinkie here?" I asked as I walked in to find Mrs. and Mr. cake working on some bakery goods. The looked up in a panicked expression.

"Oh, uh. No, but I think she will be later. She went off with her friends. I don't know where they are," Mrs. cake answered.

"oh, ok. Well, tell her to get the other elements of harmony. I have something to show them tonight at eight, ok?" I asked.

"Yes, Night. I'll get on that," she said. I smiled and thanked them, then left. Yep. Tonight was gonna be quite the show! (OOC: Hint, hint)

. . .

"New plan. He's probably gonna try to capture us tonight. So, here's that plan," Twilight said. She started to tell everypony about the plan she had devised.

. . .

"Entering now, sir! Brace for impact," one man said. The huge ship that had been floating now entered through the gaping rip in reality. The ship was completely silver, and was based off of the martian ships. A disk.

They swiftly pushed through, and nothing had been damaged. "Now moving to the planet: Earth Two, as we declared earlier.

"Let's do this!" the captain yelled.

. . .

"Are we ready?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, rarity. We are ready," Luna answered. The elements of harmony and princesses waited outside Night Waves house.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Rainbow dash yelled she rammed down the door.

**Le cliff hang! Review maybe? Please? **


	17. I Walk Alone

**Greetings to you all! Man, I actually got a ton of reviews. Also, can I rant for a minute? If you like dubstep, or my brother, don't read. You have been warned.**

**I really hate dubstep. It kills me inside that my brother loves to blast it through the house. So, I had my good friend Volt The Great over earlier, BTW read his story, and I told him that someone on youtube thought Beethoven stole music from some dubstep person. Then, my brother over hears and tells me it takes MORE SKILL TO WRITE DUBSTEP THAN WHAT BEETHOVEN DID! Really? I think I need to cut myself. Bad. World, if I had any left, I lost some more of my faith in you.**

**Now, after that fun filled moment, I think we can get to the reviews.**

**Alecofeqeuistria: I really am not looking for OC's, but until now I had no idea about using a dragon OC. Thank you, and I might just use him. (Wink, Wink)**

**Beef Franklin: CH1 review: DEEEEEP. ; CH5 review: Lesbea is indeed great, and happy feels all around! ; CH6 review: no better analogy exists. ; CH7 review: indeed. ; CH8 review: Yeah, I guess I was pretty hard on him. SORRY RAINBOWDASHBRONY, I just hope that jonah will try to watch what he is reviewing about. It does piss me off because I really want a review full of happy when he gives me a review full of physics from our world when it's a story about traveling to a new one without protection of any kind. I'm pretty sure physics cannot explain that shit. Thank you muches for many a review.**

**FireBreath5150: I am a hypocrite! I love writing cliffs, but then hate reading them. Sorry, but it's one way to keep readers on the edge, awaiting more.**

**ShiningShadow1965: thank you! Trust is but a mindset!**

**Shwikybrosky: the interwebz isn't as intelligent as many think it is. I love earth two! Thank you!**

**Volt The Great: I shall indeed get a review! I'm a talking car. Yes, indeed.**

**Now that the A/N is done, i'm sure you will love le chapter. Le le le le le le le le le le le spy! Man, I gotta do stuff but I wanna write and listen to greenday! they=greatness! (Holiday=favorite song.) **

**You probably don't care, but if you do, then read this. If not, go ahead to the story. Anywho, I love orchestra. I'm now in eighth grade. Last year the eighth graders played boulevard of broken dreams for le orchestra! And when I were in sixth grade, we played twenty one guns! I cannot find it on youtube, but you can find eighth grade orchestra from clay middle school on there. They are freakin spectacular. I cannot wait till school starts to be part of it. Look it up! They are like. . . higher than high school level musicians. From middle school. **

**Now, the moment you've all been waiting for since yesterday, the new chapter!**

I heard the door crashing behind me. I turned. I smiled, even though my door was now flattened on the ground. "Hey guys! Wassup?" I asked.

"Quiet! We know what this is!" Rarity yelled.

"Who told you? This was gonna be a great surprise!" I yelled.

"Great? Surprise? Man, you really are mad! How did discord get you, Night?" Twilight asked. I was now surprised.

"Discord? Is this what that has been about? Discord is back?" I asked. Rainbow flew up to my face.

"Playing dumb, eh?" she asked.

"Uh, no. I don't think that is something time appropriate. If Discord is back, i'll oeverything I can to help," I said.

"Stop it, Night," Pinkie yelled. "We know who you are. Come with us now. It'll be easier. The princesses will be nicer to you if just come with us," She said calmly. Princess Luna and Celestia appeared from behind the doorway.

"You came too?" I asked.

"Come with us. If you do not resist, we will be more lenient on your punishment," Celestia told me. I now became downright insulted.

"Is this because I beat up that prince?" I asked.

"NO, YOU ARE ONE OF DISCORDS MINIONS!" Celestia yelled, obviously tired of hearing this. I stared at her. She stared back. I began to crack up.

"Oh, I though I was gonna surprise you! Man, you guys are funny. I hate that discord guy," I told them. "ok, now let's get to what I was gonna show you," I said. I began walking to the stairs. Magic formed in my way to block me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Twilight asked.

"To show you guys stuff," I said.

"You're going to try to capture me and my friends for discord!" Twilight yelled. She let the magic go. I stared into her eyes, then the others. I didn't feel angry. I knew this is what they truly felt. Anger did not well up inside of me this time. No, it was much worse. I was gone. I was empty. I was alone.

"You're serious, aren't you," I asked. They all nodded. I wore a sad expression. A single tear fell from my eye. "And to think, I considered you friends," I said. They were all shocked. I ran up the stairs. They stared to chase after me. I went to the one window. I then turned around. I saw all the decorations. Balloons, streamers, and baked goods. A banner that said: I'm sorry. They all came into the room and looked around.

"What is this?" Fluttershy asked. I kicked the window behind me. It broke and got everyponies attention.

"I was throwing a party for you six. To say sorry for nagging you on the train. I saw how you acted. I still wanted to be friends. I did want that," I told them. The princesses just stood there.

"Oh yeah. I haven't shown you all my full wings," I extended my wings. The gasped at the size. My wings were easily three times as big as normal Pegasus wings. "Goodbye," I said. I jumped out of the window. I started to glide. I flapped my wings. I went higher and higher into the air.

"Get back here!" I heard the familiar rainbow maned mare yell. I kept flying higher. I didn't stop. She followed in pursuit. I then started to dive down. I passed her. After a couple of moments she began to follow me. I passed the clouds and fell further. I tucked in my wings. Yes, a cone of air began to form around me. I went faster and faster. The cone was about to break. I stopped myself.

I was flung back into a mountain within seconds. "The art of making a failure an escape plan. They never saw it coming!" those were my last words as I fell to an unconscious state.

. . .

"Princess!" a royal guard ran up to Princess Celestia. "Something has come out of the rip. A large disk sort of thing. I seems to be heading here!" he warned.

"No time for Night Waves now. We need to get to Canterlot. Immediately," Luna said.

"I agree. It is time for us to find out what these aliens want. How soon should they arrive, and where?" Celestia asked. Celestia and Luna had left the elements of harmony to stay in Night Waves house. They took a look around the party room. The princess told the guard to tell the elements that they had to go to Canterlot on the note of the rip. He did so.

. . .

I awoke in a daze. I was in a cave. There was a fire that flickered to my right, and a wall to my left. I sat up a bit and rubbed my aching head.

"Wow, you're up fast," I heard a male voice tell me. I looked to my right to see a Dragon about the size of a manticore. "Names Azazel," he said. He had a Black stomach and was red spined.

I stared at him. "how long was I out?" I asked.

"About ten minutes. I saw you fly back here from ponyville. You wouldn't happen to know Applejack, would you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know that back stabber," I told him what had happened. "Now if I go back with you it'll look even more like I have some sort of evil magic from discord," I said.

"Come, now. Don't think like that, dude. It'll be fine. Once they defeat that discord again and you go back they'll believe you. It works that way," he said.

"Ugh. I'm gonna take a walk. Mind if I crash here for a while?" I asked he nodded. "Go ahead bro. You've been through a lot. Oh, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Night Waves,"

. . .

"Now, Ponyville. If you see Night Waves, get inside. He is still our enemy," Mayor Mare said.

"NO! He is not our enemy!" rainbow dash yelled. "It was just a misunderstanding!"

Nopony listened. The whole town saw him fly away. The elements of harmony had seen that he was just another pony with a hard life now. They were filled with sorrow and regret. The town did, however, listen to mayor mare. The town immediately ran to their homes and locked themselves inside.

. . .

I walked down the dirt path, by the picket fence painted perfectly white. Rain began to pour down on me as I walked further. I looked up to see the clouds forming darker and darker. I entered ponyville. Everypony looked out at me. Doors that for some reason were open were slammed shut. It was my dream to live peacefully here. I decided to do something that I always felt like doing. Sing.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up when everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone... 

_**And I walk alone. . . **_


	18. Meetings and Greetings

**And I return! It is time for le story to update! Reviewer response!**

**Alecofeqeuistria: How could I NOT use a simply awesome dragon OC? I'll make sure to read it. Also, if you need any help, I'm always here. Always. Because I check email on my smart phone, so I know who needs what. Elements shmelements. Swords FTW.**

**Beef Franklin: Depressing stuff? I have one chapter of an original story you must read to understand depressing. Punch Jordan eh', I should. But I won't stoop down to his level. (He constantly strikes me and is in denial.) happiness? Maybe. . . **

**ShiningShadow1965: trust is but a mindset. I trust nothing completely. Just saying,**

**Swikybrosky: GREEEEEEENNNNNN DDDAAAAYYYYYYYYY! guess what I listen to while writing! Sheet music is shit hard. But, years of playing the Viola has tought me to read it as if a book that is a bit complicated for me. Thanks for not criticizing me for being against dubstep. You seem to be one of the few who listen to it who aren't jerks or idiots. Also, my brother doesn't like Green Day. Just think. I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THIS. And Beef wonders why I write dark stuff.**

**Volt The Great: Le Invasion!**

**Now, let's get to le story. Also, I have updated my Profile, if you wanna take a look.**

I sat in a cave. This was the same cave I had slept in with a dragon. I trusted him with my life right now; I had nowhere else to go. We had run out of food. It disgusted me when the dragon made us a cooked chicken to eat. I only ate cause I was starving almost to death. I had been up here for days without food until that chicken.

I hate irony. I felt my sanity slipping. Maybe I need to change to go back to ponyville. Maybe singin could help. It always does.

_It's empty in the valley of your heart  
The sun, it rises slowly as you walk  
Away from all the fears  
And all the faults you've left behind_

The harvest left no food for you to eat  
You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see  
But I have seen the same  
I know the shame in your defeat

But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

Cause I have other things to fill my time  
You take what is yours and I'll take mine  
Now let me at the truth  
Which will refresh my broken mind

So tie me to a post and block my ears  
I can see widows and orphans through my tears  
I know my call despite my faults  
And despite my growing fears

But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

So come out of your cave walking on your hooves  
And see the world hanging upside down  
You can understand dependence  
When you know the maker's land

So make your siren's call  
And sing all you want  
I will not hear what you have to say

Cause I need freedom now  
And I need to know how  
To live my life as it's meant to be

And I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

I stopped singing. The world might turn upside down soon, but mine already has.

. . .

"Landing now sir. Pads down, shields up. Intelligent life has been found. Species unknown," a women at a computer spat out piece after piece of information.

"Thank you," the captain said. He pushed a button on the side of his chair. "Attention. This is your captain speaking. We are minutes from landing on Earth Two. There is intelligent life. Get the guns. Be ready just in case. Fight with Glory, die with honor, survive with victory," he stopped pressing the button. They felt and heard a thump.

. . .

The elements of Harmony stood outside with many royal guards, princess Cadence, Celestia, and Luna, and Twilights brother, Shining Armor.

A Large disk stood in front of them. The disk was about as long as three of the larges mountains on it's side, and as tall as twenty large trees stacked. It opened and a pad went down. An old man walked down. They didn't recognize the species. They looked not surprised. The being walked down in front of the alicorn princess, Celestia. Many humans in uniforms walked out as well. They held odd pieces of machinery.

"Take us to your leader," It spoke. Celestia stood tall as everypony else let out a small gasp as it spoke.

"You are already with her," She spoke. Every human gasped as she spoke.

"Although we have yet to know each other, I have to ask a favor. It is for the sake of our race. Our home planet, Earth, has no space and too many toxins to inhabit. We ask of your permission to acquire some of your land," he spoke.

"Straight to the point. We must negotiate. Come with me to the royal palace of Canterlot. If we have any trouble between the races, we will not allow you any land. Understood?" Celestia asked.

"I thought we were going to the castle to negotiate," the captain said. After a quick light he appeared in a room. Celestia stood by him.

"Welcome to my castle," she said.

. . .

"Now, go dog. I must attend to work," he command a diamond dog.

"Yes master," it sputtered. It then left.

"The humans arrived on time. Now, to manipulate the mind. Which one shall fire? Hmm, no, I like this one. I don't like that one, maybe him, Ahh! Yes!" he said. There was a sniper in the window of the disk. Discord made him pull the trigger.

. . .

"So, if there are any arguments at all between the pony kind and us mankind, we will be forced away?" the captain asked.

"Yes,"

"But, it is in our nature to have pride come first. Before saftey, even. We wish to be known. To not be forgotten. We do not wish harm, just pride," he said. "And a space to create a village. We can help you advance in technology very quickly," Celestia though.

"Fine. I will not blame all the humans, just the one that harms. That one will be executed. Understood?" Celestia asked. He nodded.

"We have a deal, then," the captain spoke. They went to sign a tread.

. . .

"Damnit!" Discord screamed into the cave. "No, No, And No! Alright, the humans are gonna be good buddies ey'? I can't believe that sniper missed too! Alright, tie to bring in the fire alien demons!" Discord yelled.

**Alrighty then! Next chapter to come soon. As in, tommorow. Hopefully. School starts soon. Like, in two weeks. It'll be hard for me to keep up the streak.**


	19. Poems

**Yes, it is indeed me. I know I have broken the streak of every day uploading, but I actually have good reasons. Let just say, I was busy, and mainly not at my laptop. So, I think I need to do le review to le review!**

**Echo Hart: I am taking french class! I love it! I wish I could take the trip, but money is tight. The great brothers of le viola and violin!**

**ShiningShadow1965: Flaming aliens are for funny battle time! Actually, it's not really gonna be funny. More like, destruction. But I can still laugh at destruction**

**Shwikybrosky: No war yet! Le hints! I am not the best with spelling. I would have to say that I even prefer some wubs over beiber and one direction. I got ten seconds into call me maybe then put a pistol to my face. Guitar FTW!**

**Volt The Great: I'll watch out for the lyrics.**

**Now, it think that is all. Enjoy my non streaked story! It had a good run, now it's just jogging. Still in the race.**

**Also, tell me your favorite story. If it's not mine, that's fine. If it is yours, that is also fine. Also, since Alek probably won't read this, he called my story shit. (He's one to talk, he can't even write, that I know of,)**

I Sat in the cave. It had once again taken a couple of days to find food. I was just sitting here as a refugee. My life could change. A lot. I have, however, no way to vent. The more I think, the more I anger myself. It's all my fault. It always is. No matter what anypony, even pinkie, says, I nagged them. They thought I was the villain. Who knows how long it'll take for discord to be defeated again? Then there's the saucer.

The huge disk that flew here from the heavens above.

Though things sucked ass for me right now, including the fact that I had eaten now two more wild chickens that dragon caught, Azazel has proven to be quite the great friend. He's not like the other dragons. He's actually pretty cool. He's been on a ton of adventures from flying over the sea to find a monster, to almost lighting the Everfree forest on fire.

I had a lot of headaches. Things started to move in odd ways at random times. Either I'm going crazy, or I'm delusional from hunger and thirst.

Azazel had gone out a while ago. I knew he would be back soon. He went out on a run to find materials and whatnot. I hoped he would come back soon. I sighed.

"What did I do to deserve all that I get? I fill with anger and let out rage like magma in a volcano. But the magma refills immediately and lies dormant till messed with," I asked to nopony.

"Nothing. You don't deserve any of it," I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see the pony I most trusted. My best friend. The one that it hurt most to have betrayed me.

The pink earth pony walked up to Night Waves.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I'm Pinkie Pie," she answered. I chuckled.

"What do you want?" I asked her, becoming more serious.

"We want you to come back with us. Come back to ponyville. I just hope you'll forgive me for everything I've done," she begged with her cyan eyes gleaming from the small light coming from outside the cave.

"I saw it in your eye that day that you felt it wasn't me. The day I came here. I forgive you Pinkie, but not them. I don't forgive the princesses, nor the other elements,". Pinkie wore an expression I was well familiarized with: Guilt.

"You know you put me through worse hell than I ever had before, right?" I asked her. she made it known that she felt even more guilt. "Boredom, starvation, insanity, I think, and drastic food measures," I explained.

"Please, just come back. We'll make it up to you," Pinkie begged..

"Unless the princess knows of my innocents, I'm not coming back. I can't. This is freedom for me, now," I told them. "It's decided that I cannot and will not go,"

. . .

After much arguing with Pinkie pie, she finally agreed that it would be best for me to stay here. she left after that.

After a couple of more hours of waiting, Azazel showed back up. He had a bag slung over his shoulder that he slumped down onto the ground. It was dark brown and patched up around the edges. He pulled out a piece of paper, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He dropped them in front of me along with three apples he found.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"You are a very deep being, Night. After knowing you for a couple of days, I found this out. You literally beam it. So, I was thinking that you could write stuff. Ya know, stories, music, poetry. Whatever you want. Just something I thought you would like to pass the time with," he told me.

"thank you, but I don't think I would be very good at writing," I said.

"Don't doubt yourself. That is the first step to never knowing what you could be or do,"

"I would never have thought someone like you could have so much wisdom," I told him.

"I am experienced," he said, matter of factly.

"Alright. I'll try some poetry, I guess. But don't expect it to be good," I said.

"I don't know what to expect, and neither do you if what you said is true. Remember, it does not need to rhyme," he told me.

"how do you know poetry? Are you a poet?" I asked.

"yes, I am. I'll make you some right now if you wish," he said. He took a piece of paper, the quill and some ink. After a couple of minutes of waiting, he gave the paper to me. I read aloud.

_Dark Walls_

_Darkness fills the land around me_

_hope for light I cannot to find_

_in times of need I have not greed_

_but everything I get with please._

_I ask not for more than small bits of hope_

_so that in the dark, I do not choke._

_I hold what I have near and dear_

_having it taken is my worst I fear_

_I try to escape my own layer_

_full of evil and despair_

_I nearly cry as i'll die_

_without any closure._

_I'm not sure why i'm here_

_only that I cannot stay_

_I won't survive that's for sure_

_what do I have to pay_

_I might find a way out_

_if I test my luck_

_but I cannot trust even myself_

_when life has gone against me_

_along with life i'll give up_

_if I cannot get out_

_unless I find a way_

_to live when I escape_

my mouth was literally wide open after I read that. He had a smug grin.

"Do you really feel this way?" I asked him.

"Sometimes. I believe any form of art is a passage way into ones soul. To find out more about ones potential," he explained.

"This is very deep and very good. You have Skill, sir. Dark skill, but all the same, skill,"

. . .

Two ponies galloped down a dirt path. They beamed aloud with glistening white teeth. Destination: Ponyville. Mission: Find long lost family member: Night Waves. They had heard news of him here. The news that he was here was the best that the two ponies had found in a long time.

"Come on, sunshine, we're almost there!" Sunshine was an orange mare with deep green eyes, dark red mane and tale, and a smiling sun for a cutie mark. The pony that said that was a blue pony navy blue with red and white mane and tale. He had a smiling moon for a cutie mark. They were both unicorns. They panted as they galloped down the path. They whizzed past a ton of apple trees and a white picket fence. There was a break where an entrance was to the apple farm, but they didn't stop. They came into town. They went immediately to a pony they met here before. The most trustworthy one they knew. She always kept her promise and protected a secret with her life. She was outraged when anypony broke their promise.

They ran in her direction.

. . .

Ok, so maybe I won't bring in the demon fire alien whatchyama call it. Anywho, ponies would have to battle hordes of overpowering griffons, manticores, dragons, hydras, even Cerberus. I bet I can get chrysalis to lead a new invasion with me. Hand in hand we will rule with chaos," Discord's voice echoes into the cave. He snapped his fingers and teleported away.

. . .

Alright, I. Think. I . have. It! There! Got it! Tell me what you think!" I said in an excited tone to Azazel. It had been a couple of hours of me sitting trying to think of what to put on the paper.

_Guilt:_

_It started when I was small_

_when everything else stood tall_

_I waited for my life to change_

_without hope, my life won't hang_

_now I sit almost alone_

_it was all my fault, and now I'm gone._

_No one else to blame_

_no on else to frame_

_I'm witnessed each time_

_I commit a crime_

_to myself_

_I cry into sleep_

_as insanity creeps_

_through my mind_

_and I will be blind_

_unless I find a way out_

_of this cage where I pout_

_I'll say I hope if I like to lie_

_so yet again, I must cry_

"Very good Night Waves. I knew you could do it! Good job, Night. Keep it up," I nodded my head. I picked up the quill and got more paper. I began on another one. We then heard clashing of metal and hooves. "We need to move," Azazel yelled. Fear creeped onto our faces. We packed what little we had in mere seconds. We ran out of the cave.

"There!" I heard somepony yell. I turned my head to my right; towards ponyville. Royal guards stood around us.

"Fly," I whispered to Azazel. We readied ourselves. We knew ponies couldn't on a regular bases out fly a dragon. For me, they had a small chance, but I still had huge ass wings. We spread our wings and lifted up high. We dived down. Our bodies skid on the air between us and the mountain. We were inches away from it.

"Get back here!" they yelled. They flew after us.

. . .

We lead the guards on a goose chase. We ended up where it all began. I dived, unknowing where I was going. We had lost the guards, but they still searched with speed.

I crashed into a building. Azazel landed by my body fallen on the ground. I got up and brushed myself off. I found a pink pony I immediately recognized.

"You've decided to come back! I knew it!" Pinkie yelled. I gave her a sad expression.

"No, sorry pinkie. We were found by the guards, we need to go!" I said. I signaled Azazel. He would watch out while I had a conversation with pinkie pie.

"No, don't go!" she started to tear up.

"I have to, Pinkie. For freedom," I told her. Tears started to roll down her eyes. Moments passed.

"Take me with you," she said.

"No, you could die!" I told her.

"I don't fear death. Do you?" this surprised me.

"A little bit," I told her. "But I don't have a choice, pinkie," she smiled and wiped away her tears. She started to sing.

_All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
We can be like they are_

Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hoof... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your mare...

Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...  
Romeo and Juliet

40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are

Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hoof... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your mare...

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear we couldn't go on  
The door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew and then disappeared  
The curtains flew and then he appeared  
Saying don't be afraid

Come on baby... And we had no fear  
And he ran to her... Then they started to fly  
We looked backward and said goodbye  
We had become like they are  
he had taken her hoof  
We had become like they are

Come on baby...don't fear the reaper 

I smiled. "Come on, then,"

**there ya go! I fit in a lot more than one thousand words that we not song, Volt. Yay! But, I think now I should name all the songs I used.**

**1: Behind Blue Eyes; by: The Who.**

**2: Dancing With Myself; by: Billy Idol.**

**3: Twist & Shout; by: The Beatles.**

**4: Mr. Blue Sky; by: ELO (Electric Light Orchestra.)**

**5: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams; by: Green Day (If you did not know this, shame on you.)**

**6: The Cave; by: Mumford and Sons.**

**7: Don't Fear The Reaper; by: Blue Oyster Cult.**

**Don't worry, I'll have more music. I suggest you listen to these artists. They fucking rock on!**


	20. Escaping last gifts

**I'm very tired right now, so I decided to a bit of writing. Ugh, my brother is annoying. He complains about food all the time (Perfect chance for me to be little Mr. sunshine for my mum and dad) and he yells at them for the food. Really? He should be chanting to them because of all the shit they go through for him. Man, kids don't have respect these days. Now, I just suck it up. Well, review for le review!**

**Beef Franklin: First off, it was just his name, k. Cooper is supposed to be a barrel maker, but I'm writing. Soooooooo, yeah, it was just his name. And who says dragons or demons cannot be deep?**

**Biggmomma46: thank you for le review! Love is nice, I'm sure. I don't know what it feels like yet, except for family love. Someone has confessed feelings for me, though, but I don't swing that way (it was a dude) but we are still very good friends. I consider him more of a brother, though.**

**Echo Hart: i'll look up le band; thank you for le review.**

**FireBreath5150: It is a great song! Thank you for le review.**

**ShiningShadow1965: I really haven't tried poetry till the last chapter. Like, no poetry what so ever. Yay! Marriage! Congratulations! Good luck to you both (Especially if you have children) and being a child myself in the teenage years, I gotta say, I could give you some advice if you are thinking about having children. Also, if you decide you want any short story done by me, I'd be happy to do it. Think of it as a sort of wedding gift, ya know? It's small, but it's what I got! I shall also read Biggmomma46's story when it arrives. Thank you for le review!**

**Shwikybrosky: Pinkie: "How can you eat three scootaloo's?" thank you for le review. I did write the poetry. That was the first piece of poetry i've ever written. I have read Alexlonewolf's story about Alex being an element. It is nice to exploit! Just don't exploit the one known as Dawn Felix. That jackass. Thank you! I like long reviews!**

**Volt The Great: thank you. I did make the poetry. He probably will not. Oh, ya mahn! LJ**

**Now, if you don't wanna hear kid advice, from the kid, just skip it.**

**Now, you might be thinking, why take advice from a kid? Well, I am the source of the problem, right? I'm gonna be honest, I'm no trophy child. But, I'm a lot better than most thirteen year old kids. That is correct, I am indeed thirteen. And I fucking curse, a lot. But you might ask, what drove me to it? Well, that is where my brother and other bullies come in. they think they know our thoughts, but they don't know the least. They try to control lives.**

**Don't let it happen.**

**Teach your kids to stand up for what is right. Don't teach them to curse. It's a way to vent and all, but there are better ways. I found this out too late. But, I'm trying to cut down (My bro is not helping at all.) don't let them be on electronics all the time. It also controls them. It is an addiction. It will make them disobedient and they will argue about everything. They will over react. They will sorrow for the wrong reasons. They will loose feelings for those they should have them the most.**

**Limit them. let them get used to the world before they are in it's society of drugs to cons. Have them know what is right in a good friend and what is not.**

**Be strict. If you are tired of disobedient children, don't let them win. They can cry and pout, but they will not remember it. It may hurt to just take stuff from those you care for, but it's the right thing to do.**

**It is up to you to help stop the evil in our world. Do the little part, and send this message on. Only you can prevent the wildfire of a bad life. Oh, and pay attention to education. It is one of the most important steps.**

**A BIG CONGRATS TO BIGGMOMMA46 AND SHINingShadow1965 FOR GETTING MARRIED! You like how I make a big deal out of that?**

**Wow, this was a LONG Author Note. About. . . 739 words.**

I ran out of the door at sugar cube corner. We need to get away. Now.

"Azazel, come on! We need to G. O. GO!" I yelled.

I ran with pinkies hoof in mine. Azazel started to run with us. "We gotta fly outta here, brosky,"

"Literally or metaphorically?" I asked.

"Both," he said. He grabbed pinkie and threw her on his back. We turned our heads back to see the guards chasing us. There was absolutely nopony walking around. I reared my head back forward to see the elements of harmony. They stood like a wall. Fluttershy stood in front of them all. She opened her mouth as we got closer.

"STOP!" she yelled. Pinkie, Azazel and I, even the guards, stopped in one place. I knew where this was going.

"No, I have to go, you need to let me go," I told them.

"Come inside with us. We want one thing from you before you go anywhere," she said. I sighed. I followed the inside Twilight's Library that I had only now noticed was where we stopped. The three of us went in along with the other elements. I wondered why the guards waited and did not take the chance to capture me. We sat in a circle.

"We want you to do one thing for us before you go. We may never see you again," Twilight explained. "We ask not for forgiveness, but we want you to eave something for us to remember you by," I thought for a moment. I got up and walked out the door. I told everypony it was ok, and I would be back. A guard escorted me back to my home. I went upstairs and grabbed one thing. I loved it dearly. I hadn't used it, though. I lost it's memory; it's time with me had ended. I also grabbed my knife. I had forgotten about It too. I snuck a couple of bags of money, too. I then walked back to Twilight's along with the guard. I entered the room without the guard. I held my case high. I set it in front of them.

"My Viola. Please, take care of it," I said. Twilight nodded. The rest did the same. "Thank you," I turned to walk out.

Everypony had started to cry. A guard came in.

"Your is up. You're coming with me," he grabbed my hoof. I did not hesitate. I walked out. They got Azazel too. We walked by each other. We slowly walked to the carriage that was to hold criminal ponies. Rarity called out to me. I looked back.

"One last time, sing to us," she pleaded. I nodded.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends 

After the song I got into the carriage. We were about to pull out when we heard grunts and wheezes. I opened the cart door to see him: Volt The Superpony. All the guards were on the floor. I got out as well as Azazel. My mouth dropped.

He turned his head to me. "Go, before they wake up!" he yelled. I nodded. Pinkie ran up to me.

"I'm still coming," she said. I nodded again.

"Go on ahead with Azazel. I need to talk to the elements," I said. She ran off with him. I turned behind me where Volt was supposed be. He was gone. I shrugged and turned back to the elements of harmony. They gave me quizzical looks.

"Why did you let her go with me?" I asked. Twilight stoop in front of the group.

"We know how she feels about you, Night," she said.

"I don't get it," I told her. She thought for a moment.

"Let's just say we think that love is more important than friendship," she answered.

"I still don't understand," I told her. A guard grunted. "But I will later. I need to go. Now. Do not worry, I will be back," I said. They nodded. I started to gallop towards Pinkie and Azazel.

. . .

Two unicorns ran up to the elements of harmony, panting.

"H-hey, have you, seen, A Night Waves?" the younger one asked.

"Yeah, why? Do y'all wanna take 'em in yerself?" Applejack asked.

They were confused. "Whatever do you mean?" the older one asked. The elements of harmony looked at each other. Twilight stood up in front of them all.

. . .

A Human by the name of Henry nailed a nail into a block of wood with his hammer. He had completed about three fourths of the building he was creating. It was, for him, a new home. Well, for him an his family. He had two boys and one girl, and a wife. The children varied in age. One boy was about six years old. The girl was ten years old. And the other boy was fourteen. His wife was about his age: 37.

Henry was almost done with building his new home. He guessed it would be done by tomorrow. He just needed to start putting in carpet and things like that. He was upstairs in his little girls room. He heard a knock at the door, and put down his tools. He got up and walked to see who was at the door. When he opened the door, he saw a man in a dress suit. He held a file folder. One more thing about Henry? He is a soldier, built to infiltrate.

"May I step in?" the man asked. Henry turned. He thought of his kids and wife still on the ship. He knew what the folder meant. Not the details, but he had a mission. The stood in the entryway. He held the folder out to Henry. "One last mission, Henry. I'll give you details if you step into the chopper," he pointed outside. There was nothing.

"What do I need to do?" he asked. He was always ready for when he was called to duty. The man smiled.

. . .

I sat in the circle of three around a camp fire. I wore a sad smile. It was about eleven at night. Azazel was about to fall asleep. Pinkie was reading some of my poetry I had made in the past hours, and I was making some more. Pinkie read aloud.

_New Hope_

_A New hope has crawled to me_

_yet it's reason I still don't see_

_it really worries me_

_all that I feel_

_too much pain fills my heart_

_like groceries in a cart_

_and when I find the reason I got new hope_

_some things I'll need to learn to cope._

_Hope comes with responsibility_

_to hold onto it without cruelty_

_what is hope I can have_

_to maybe help, when I grow mad_

_anger grows along with me_

_most do not wish to see_

_what happens when I unleash_

_there will not be peace_

_so hope I'll have to carry along_

_with little else to me it belongs_

_I deserve more, that is clear_

_but in which side, I may not hear_

_I guess hope I'll need to own_

_I think I have lately grown_

_into much maturity_

_where I know now hope is a rarity._

**Yes, I did write all of the poetry in here. Some of it is indeed a stretch, though.**


End file.
